Forever or Never
by irondragonsll
Summary: A TWIST IN MY STORY SEQUEL. A new take on vampires, werewolves, demons, angels, and all the supernatural; with Spashley, of course. The story takes you on a wild ride, where you can help choose what happens next. If you can handle it, that is..OFF HIATUS!
1. Tears Don't Fall

**Hello fellow fanfictioneers! And yes, that's not a word. I know. But anyway, first chapter only like what...like two hours after I finished the last chapter to "A Twist in my Story"!? -GASP!- I know, no need to thank me, I already know I'm good. Well, I enjoy this chapter actually, and I love how I started things off. I'm not telling you who's POV's they are, but they use their names in most of them, or they're obvious, so you guys can get it. There's a lil' secret in here that ends up playing a huge part, so if you think you know it, tell me. Reveiw, message, whatever. If anyone gets it right...well...idk. They'll get somethin'. I'll let them pick what it is, 'cause I suck at coming up with these things.**

**To any new readers, I strongly advise you read my other story, "A Twist in my Story" before reading this. Since its the sequal, you'll probably be lost as this story progresses. Its not necessary completely, but its recomended. Anway, ON WITH THE...disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: BACK AGAIN TOM! SHOVE THAT UP YOUR FACE AND SUCK IT!**

**Oh, and every line break is the end/begining of a new POV. ENJOY!!**

* * *

He cowered in ultimate fear as I gripped his throat as pushed him against the wall; his feet dangling above the floor. I released a guttural snarl, and he shivered, but didn't speak. Instead, I let out a fearsome growl that would even send the most dangerous of animals and creatures alike running feverishly in the opposite direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled, scared out of his disgustingly pathetic mind. "Put me down!" I smirked.

"As you wish." With ease, I tossed him backwards. His body went through about four walls before I stopped counting. "Idiot."

I wiped the dirt the man left on my long, leather jacket from his shoe, and opened the door using my mind alone.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," he said from his plush chair just as five men came from out of the blue all with guns pointed straight at me. With a flick of his hand, the entire riflery fired with only the intention of killing me. I had a weapon greater than there stupid guns, and I used it to its full advantage.

The bullets all stopped within an inch of my body once my my right hand was in an open palm. I pointed my fingers down, and all the bullets dropped to the floor. All you heard was the sound of metal hitting ceramic.

The idiotic gunman attempted to shoot again. This time, their guns refused to accept their order. I balled my hand into a fist, and concentrated my thoughts. Without ever moving from the spot I had arrived in, the five men all turned into black dust, which disappeared within seconds. _I'll see them in Hell._

* * *

After my who-knows-how-many-miles long run I had, I finally decided to take a breather at the top of this grassy hill. I sat under this big oak tree, which gave me the shade I needed.

I was panting, and through my entire run I knew I looked like some stupid house dog running around in the backyard with their tongue hanging outside of their mouth. Honestly, sometimes I wish life was as easy as that. You always had someone looking out for you, there was always a place for you to stay, and you had people that loved you--even if you were just big, hairy, stupid dog. They still loved that big, hairy, stupid dog. They'd even talk about you with people they knew, and then they'd come to see you. You'd get pet, and belly rubbed, and all that good stuff. I'm not saying I'd wanna be walking around as a dog 24/7, but it just seems easier.

Sure, I still have ONE of my parents. That should be good enough, right? Some kids don't have ANY of their parents, so I'm considered lucky, I guess. I mean, Joey still holds up perfectly fine...or at least I think so. He's always reading, so I never see him anymore. Maybe he's just as messed up over this as I am. Not that I'm THAT messed up, or anything. I can live with it, it just kinda sucks.

I just really wish she could meet her. By her, I mean the most amazing girl I think I've ever met. She can hang around, and act like one of the guys one second, and then the next she could be all hot and sexy. IT'S CRAZY! But I love it. She's my best friend, and I guess she's my girlfriend...

Well, only 'cause we never officially said it or anything. But I'll just say we are, 'cause that's what she would want, and I like it when she's happy. Not that I wanna be tied down or anything. Lucifer the ladies man doesn't WANT to be tied no. No sir.

...Lucifer the ladies man wants to be chained up and handcuffed...

God damnit.

* * *

I understand where she's coming from; 100%. Doesn't mean its the right choice though, and it definetly doesn't mean I agree with what she's doing.

I've been spending most of my time in the library in James' house. Its the only place with an adequate supply of things that I'm remotely interested in. Most of those things, would indefinetly be concering my mother. I know for a fact she never read any of this, and I highly doubt she had since she left. She would say that she made her own destiny...I find it ironic how its following the path that it was said to.

In my own way, I admire her. Not only because of the fact that I can thank her for my being, but for what's happened to her. Mostly 'cause of the way she used to look at mom...

I'm not an idiot, and everyone that knows me can realize that. I've read enough about love, and I know that both of my parents were very deeply in love with each other. Even if they never said it, it was written all over their faces. The way they would kiss each other, the way they would smile whenever the other was mentioned, the way their entire face would light up when the other walked into a room; this all was just proof. My mother used to be so happy...

I saw her about 30 seconds ago when she walked past the doorway to my room. It was as if she was the walking dead...which again is ironic. She may be a vampire, but she used to happy. Looking at her now, I question if she even remembers what happiness is. I wanted when I fell in love to end up like them, but I'm starting to change that completely.

I met this girl...well...its a long story--but she's so perfect. She's an angel if I have ever seen one.

Her name is Mary; Mary David. Her dad's name is Gino Oswald David. No, I'm not a stalker. This all just came up in a conversation we were having during school.

I wonder if Mom would like her...

* * *

I sat on the edge of the pier, looking at the ocean. I could care less what time it was. Mom would end up calling me soon though, bitching at me to come home.

But I don't think I could leave here.

Its so...beautiful. God, I hate that word so much! Just like I hate this stupid ocean! Just like I hate my stupid family! Just like I hate...ugh...I'm pathetic...

After all she's done to me, I should hate her. I should be in the "I hate Ashley Davies" fan club. Hell, I should be the leader of it. But I can't be, because I don't hate her.

Sure, she may not be perfect. Sure, she may have walked out on all of us. Sure, she may be a vampire, and lied about it to all of us, and almost bit me, and--...you get it. After all that she's done, I still can't hate her. If people ask, I can say I do, and they'll believe me. I think if I said I didn't, they'd look at me like I was crazy.

The entire school may not know about Ashley Davies being a vampire, but they do know she left school. They do know she dumped me (even though that never actually did happen), and they definetly do know that Kyla's pissed about it. Its not like she can bring her back; trust me, I've tried it myself. I know it shouldn't bother me this much. She was just a girl, blah blah blah. But she wasn't JUST A GIRL!

We were supposed to have pointless arguments with each other until we'd realize it was stupid, then we'd kiss and make-up and life would be so good! Once I was eighteen, there was no doubt in my mind she was going to propose--I used to catch her looking at engagement rings online at night when she'd think I'd be sleeping. I knew as much as she'd say she didn't want them; we'd end up adopting kids, or getting a sperm donor or something. Who knows? Maybe they'll have some weird science thing when they could mess with DNA and me and Ash could have a kid that was ours and ours only. No stupid sperm involved! Seriously, I know she definitely would've liked that. And it sucks, 'cause now its never gonna happen. 'Cause she's off living her life, probably completely happy...and me? I'm sitting here thinking about a girl who I'm sure isn't thinking of me.

Everyone used to say how perfect we were together.

I remembered every single one of them as I tossed a loose piece of wood from the pier into the water.

_Some perfection._

* * *

Its amazing how all of this happened because of me. It all started because of me. Everyone's lives are so fucked up because of me. God...how the hell did this even happen?! Better yet, why the hell did this even happen?! I never wanted this! In fact, ask anyone, I fucking hated vampires! Ever since Twilight I wanted to kill anyone who even looked pale!

Yet, here I am. A vampire in flesh; blue eyes, pale skin and all.

I heard him sharpening the blade of his knife from across the room.

"Would you chill out?!" he yelled, cigarette in mouth as he turned on the radio. Obviously, my shaking knee is more noticeable than I thought.

"I am chill!" I yelled back over the now blasting music. God knows what it is; some new Britney Spears crap for all I know. All those bitches sound the same to me.

"No you're not." He smirked at me. I was never one to get nervous...


	2. Watch Over You

**So far, no one's caught the hidden thing in Chap. 1. -Sigh- lol. I love that I got some new readers out there, score!! XD. You'll learn to just ignore the A/N's sooner or later lol. Umm, alot of you are all like wtf?! So, hopefully this'll bring it down to a wtf...? See, that's better. No lie, the last 4 paragraphs came to me like in the last five minutes lol. See what I mean when I told you this really isn't on a set track? haha. Anyway, umm, the all important battle will come soon enough, but there's still time. I gots to establish shit first XD. Hope you guys like it! Thanks to all that just plain take the time to read this!! =) Btw, not writing POV at the beg. for this chap either.**

**Disclaimer: Ha, Tom thought he had it bad with the last story. He's got another thing coming. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! =)**

* * *

I slowly approached her while all the while inhaling her scent (she always smelled like vanilla). For Christmas, I got her this entire gift basket of anything that smelt like vanilla, and apparently, she put it to good use.

"I just can't wait for the day my mom walks in to see some creepy chick standing next to my window," she said with a grin on her face. She was fake happiness all she wants...we both can.

"I could just erase it from her mind, Spencer," I replied dryly as I took a seat on the edge of her bed as she turned on her computer. When it was done starting up; all you saw on the screen was a giant picture of Ashley and Spencer on the beach. "Are you ever going to change that?"

She turned back and looked at me; eyes filled with sadness, remorse, and of course, anger. "I don't see you getting rid of your wedding ring anytime soon."

"Well, its great to know you're in a good mood." I smirked as she rolled her eyes and turned back around. Once I was out of her sight, I dropped the smirk. Replacing it with a face that I remember my children wearing at my funeral; depression.

"So, please tell me you plan on going back, Alex?" I ignored the fact that she called me by the name I made up when I was watching over Ashley.

"There is no going back, Spencer. You know that." She gave me the look her mother gave her when she heard her talking to herself in her room last week. "Do you plan on going back to Ashley?"

"She's the one that left me..." Her eyes were content with staring at her black converse I bought her yesterday since her old ones got a dirt-stain from the baseball game she played in her gym class.

"You know it was for the best, Spencer." As much as I resent Ms. Davies, I did know that she loved Spencer.

"Yeah, 'cause me sitting here being all pathetic is soooo great." I caught a flash of blonde hair as she swiftly turned around in her computer chair.

"Its better than having a chunk taken out of your neck," I mumbled.

She opened her mouth to respond, but I was already gone. Running away from the only one that can remotely understand the feelings I'm going through.

"Spencer, were you talking to someone?"

"I was on the phone, Mom."

We all have our reasons for running away.

* * *

"My dad's been looking for you." She had her arms crossed across her chest, and her legs were shoulder length apart. She looked like some FBI agent, or something.

"Oh, he's in his office?" I started walking before her grabbing my arm and pulling me into my room stopped me. She shut the door behind me and took a seat on the couch James got me. Of course, Angela just thought it was a random gift. Not a gift for finally getting Shannon out of the picture.

"He fell asleep. Told me to tell you he wants to see you once you wake up tomorrow." Everything about her just reminded me of a zombie. She was a living, walking, talking corpse...or at least that's what she acted like.

"I'll be sure to do that then." I took my jacket off and hung it up in the miniature closet. "So..." It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to her; it was just weird.

"Umm...Lucifer's still working on the repair for your car. He said it'll be done by next week at the latest." Dead. Lifeless. Corpse.

"Yeah, I owe him for that," I laughed, in a desperate attempt to lighten the tense mood.

"He doesn't mind. You know he likes cars...gets it from him mom..." She looked down at the floor and bit her lip; the most alive thing she's seen her do since Shannon left.

"You miss her." It was a statement. Any idiot with half-a-brain could figure it out.

"Its obvious." She closed her eyes for a few seconds and started rubbing her hands over her knees. "Do you miss Spencer?"

I had a feeling it would come up at a point. I mean, I've been waiting for her to ask this since the day she found out I left Spencer. Why?

Well, Shannon left her, I left Spencer. If I was in her shoes, I'd ask me, 'cause she probably wants to know what Shannon's feeling, and since me and her did the same thing, she figures I'd be feeling the same.

"Sometimes. It was better for her though. I wouldn't be able to look at myself anymore if anything happened to her 'cause of me." Angela visibly shook.

"That's what I used to think. Sure, Shannon may be this big, high being or whatever, but if I was actually the one hurting her, even she didn't feel any pain, I'd still be angry with myself. Sad thing is, I've actually attacked her more than once." I looked over in her direction at this, confused.

"What do you mean, 'attacked?'"

"Attacked as in attacked. I mean exactly what I said, Ashley. Look it up in the dictionary that's buried in your drawer somewhere." She looked up at me, and did something she hasn't done in the longest time. She smiled.

* * *

Her blonde hair was a complete mess from her tossing and turning for the last...hmm...

I peered across to her alarm clock.

3 hours, 30 minutes, and 6 seconds.

"Ashley!" The blonde called yet again in her sleeping state. This was the 32nd time tonight--a new record. "ASHLEY!" Make that 33rd.

There is always that feeling that I should wake her up. Even though I haven't known the girl for very long, it hurts a part of me to see her wake up with tears in her eyes every morning. This though, proves that there is no one she is an Angel. Angel's may look very sensitive, but they are some of the strongest beings. I have never seen an Angel cry like this. Sure, shed a tear every now again, but they would never break out into a full on sobbing mess like this.

My heart really aches for the two. Not only Spencer, but Ashley as well. She may have attempted to destroy what was left of my human family (and failed miserably at it), but she was undeniably in love with the blonde who yells her name out every night. I wish sometimes that I had forced her to come with me. That if it took me literally dragging her out of there; I would have done it. Despite the fact that I may be a Black Demon, the Angel in me still told me to let her be. That it was her choice, and her life. It was not my position to tell her what she could and could not do. Now, the Angel in me is having its regrets.

With anyone else other than Ashley, I would have easily left, and not even given them the option of coming with me. There was something different with her though. Not just her, but everyone surrounding her. For instance, Spencer. Here I am protecting the girl like a creepy-babysitter. But I guess I'm doing that because of her innocence. She makes me want to at least try to be happy when she's around. To just forget all the bad and make a feeble attempt to find the good.

Ashley though...she just reminds me of...me. Not how I am now, but before all of this happened.

I was a confident, good-looking woman that was in love. I had everything I wanted, and my life could only be defined as perfect. Now all of that just seems so far in the past, like a distant memory. But that was Ashley Davies life, up until the night it all changed. Until the night where there was no turning back.

Her life was now ruined for an eternity.

Nonetheless, she tried to stay normal. She wanted to still be with the one she loved. She believed that she was stronger than everyone thought, but that is difference. I am stronger. She is not. I must applaud her for trying, and for even lasting as long as she did before she couldn't handle it.

"ASHLEY!" The blonde yelled again as she rolled onto her back, exposing the side of her neck. Deep beyond the skin is that everlasting scar. I am the only one who can see it. I am the only one who knows.

Ashley Davies couldn't handle it.

"Ashley..." 35.


	3. All the Things She Said

**You can stop throwing the rotten tomatoes at me! I updated! =). Naw, seriously, sorry for the lack of update for a while. I had like, a brain block on this story lol. Luckily, I managed to squeeze out an update for you guys. If there was ever a time I needed you guys' help, its now. I'm like...beyond fucked with this story, 'cause I'm running out of God damned ideas. In other words...HELP! Please? =). Seriously, I'm like begging you guys lol. PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.... **

* * *

I sat staring at the ocean a mile or so away. Whoever told James is was a good idea to have a Vampire house next to the ocean was either stupid or...no, he was definitely stupid.

"What's up your ass?" Lucifer asked from his spot under my car.

"Nothing up my ass, douchebag." I grabbed the wrench and tried to throw his at his foot. It was too high though, and crashed into the driver's side door.

"The fuck was that?!" He got up and inspected the damage. "Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me!" His foot slammed into the tire, effectively denting the rim and putting a hole in the tire.

"Looks like you have some work to do." I half-skipped, half-ran away from him before he got the chance to chase me. Stupid wolf boy would've probably taken me down.

"What are you running away from?" Joesph asked as I bolted into the house.

"Your brother." Not the ocean, or anything. What kind of an idiot would run away from an over-sized pool? Not me. Nope, not Ashley Davies.

"Sure..." he laughed and moved a strand of hair off of his face. He really needs to cut it; that boy's hair is like longer than mine, I think. "I'm having a friend from school come over not to soon from now, so do you think you could avoid running around the--"

"Joey?!" A blonde-haired girl ran up to him and looked like she was hugging him to death. When she finally pulled away, the two were smiling at each other like complete idiots, and Joesph was laughing to himself.

"I thought you were gonna bail on me." His grin widened. In response, she leaned over and kissed him on his pale cheek. Now, it was a light shade of pink.

"Color looks good on you, Joey!" Lucifer mocked as he playfully slapped his brother on the shoulder. Joe just rolled his eyes and literally pushed Lucifer out of the way. Like the douche he is, Lucas pushed him back. Before you knew it, the two were having this "brotherly brawl" going on.

"So I guess your Joey's mother?" The two boy's froze at the blonde's words. I think all three of us were about to yell out no, but a middle-aged looking man walked into the house and we all shut our mouths. Why? I don't know. Its like I did it without even realizing it.

"Be polite, Mary," the older man's voice seemed to boom throughout the house. It wasn't a bad thing though. I can't explain it, but its like he had this leading voice I guess. When he speaks, you just HAVE to listen. "Sorry for my daughter's lack of manners due to her enthusiasm to see Joesph." He looked at Joey, and for a second it looked like he was trying to kill him with some eye-laser beam. "That is my daughter, Mary."

"Ashley, this is Mr. David." Joey nodded in his direction as the man stuck his hand out.

"Um...nice to meet you." I awkwardly shook it before abruptly pulling away. I think that fucker's hand gave me an electric shock!

"Joesph, where are your parents?" Yeah, adults with the adults. At least he doesn't think I'm the little brats parents. Nope, she's long gone.

"Angela's out back," Lucifer answered. He swung the ratchet he was holding over his shoulder. "She's keeping me company while I fix Ashley's car."

"What about your other mother?" The man's eyes seemed to be searching the entire house for any sign of her. No luck, buddy.

"She's not here..." The two brother's said simultaneously.

* * *

I tossed back the remote she attempted to throw at my head after I "accidentally" changed the TV to the porn channel. What? Its not my fault I just happen to hit those exact numbers. Hey, shit happens!

"Everything okay in here, girls?" Spencer's mom called from the kitchen, salad bowl in hand.

"Everything's fine mom." Spence rolled her eyes, but continued laughing.

She's been wanting me to meet her family since I started sneaking into her room. Why? That way I don't actually have to sneak into her room. Makes sense.

"You sure you'll be fine on the floor tonight, Alex?" Me and Spencer both held in a laugh at the use of my fake name. Now that she knows EVERYTHING, I actually feel really comfortable around her. I wish I knew her before all of this happened, then maybe we could've actually been really good friends without me having to watch her ass 24/7. Not literally, 'cause she's at least ten years younger than me, and that'd be very awkward. Jesus Christ! I'm starting to sound like a fucking teenager again!

"Mom, I'm sure she'll be fine," Spencer answered for me. Paula just walzted back into the kitchen and continued making the final parts of tonight's dinner.

--

What's the best part of being what I am? I'll tell you.

The fact that there's no secrets anyone could keep from me. From the moment I meet someone, they're just a big, open book. Sometimes, its a good thing. It helps me know what they're thinking. If they're going to do something stupid, what they're planning. Stuff like that. Other times, I'd rather have it be that I didn't know everything.

But now, I'm happy for being what I am. Now, I'm sitting in Spencer's room listening, and even seeing the pair's conversation. Its good to be the devil.

"So, you don't completely hate her, do you?" Spencer asked. She actually looked nervous; like she wanted her mother to accept me.

"She's actually really nice, Spence. You can tell Alex she's welcome here anytime." The older blonde had a genuine smile on her face.

"You're going into work soon, right?" Spencer was shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. Why? I don't know. Body language is different than thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry sweetie." She ruffled Spencer's blonde hair a bit. "I'm working a double, so I won't be back until this time tomorrow probably." At this, the younger blue-eyed woman perked up.

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you tomorow. Love you." She leaned forward and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before walking into her bedroom.

I gave her a questionable look before she sat down next to me on the bed, and started leaning close to me.

* * *

I waltzed into Angela's room. Didn't knock, didn't ask. Just walked right in.

"Do you knock?" she asked from her bent-over position, going through her dresser.

"Nope." I laughed, and I caught a glimpse of her smiling as she stood up straight and turned to me. "So, what was up with that chick and her dad?"

"Oh, Mary and Gino?" I nodded. "Well, Joesph has a little crush on her, I guess. So, he asked her to come over and hang out, but her dad wanted to see the place, so yeah." Way to make a long story short.

"Oh. He kept like, looking around for Shannon," I stated blatantly, not even realizing what I said until she visibly tensed up. "What?" What?! Do you really need to ask?! You're talking about her wife, that left her, like its nothing! Of course she'd tense up!

"They know each other," she answered, still tense.

"Oh. What, old classmates or something? From like, way back in the day when she was all normal?"

"Not at all," she said as she loosened up a bit. "Trust me, he's the farthest from normal."

"Well, that's descriptive." My sarcasm wasn't lost on her, and she laughed. "Care to explain?"

"Him and Shannon were pretty close, oddly enough--" I interrupted.

"Why is it odd?"

"If you'd let me explain without cutting me off, you'd find out." I nodded, she continued. "So, him and Shannon were close. When she would get injured from a fight, or anything, he'd be there to help her out, because the human hospitals aren't exactly accessible to her anymore. So, they had each other's back, I guess." She paused for a breath. "Although him and Shannon were okay with each other, once he found out about his daughter's feelings for Joey, he wasn't so accepting of him and her's relationship...or him in general."

"And...?"

"That's why he probably gave Joey the "look of death" when he saw him. He's old-fashioned, to a degree, and believes that his daughter should be with one of her kind." She looked kind of aggravated as she spoke. Hell, if someone was pissed ass at my son, I'd probably be the same.

"Her kind? So, they're like you and Lucas, and Joey too?"

"Think higher, Ashley."

"God, what's with your family and all this cryptic shit?!" I threw my hands up dramatically. "What is he, like the fucking Vampire king or some shit?" She laughed.

"Farthest from it. When I said higher, I didn't mean in the ranks or titles, Ashley. I meant literally, think higher up." She pointed to the ceiling. "His first name is Gino, last name David, middle name Oswald. Initials G.O.D. His daughters name is Mary. My son's name is Joesph. His daughter and my son are a couple. Do you get it, Ashley? Do you understand it?"

"Okay, I know you probably know more about all this supernatural crap than me, but I think I know enough about religion to know that God's like, kind of dead!" Seriously, she's gotta be BSing me. There's no way that I shook hands with...God...

"You also thought vampires didn't exsist, or werewolves, or anything of that matter. Earth to Ashley, now you live in a house filled with vampires." She was trying to hold back a laugh, so all she did was have this all-knowing smile on her face.

"You're kidding..." I ran my hand through my brown hair in an attempt to process all this.

"Not at all." It didn't help. I didn't process shit!

* * *

I was now laying flat on my back on her bed, with her hovering on top of me.

Well, not completely on top of me. There was luckily some air still between us. It didn't make it any less weirder though!

"So, you're mom's cool with me. At least that means I don't have to come in through the window every night." I laughed, shakily. I was flipping my fucking shit!

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. You know that, right?" She ran her hand over the comforter. "There's enough room for the both of us."

I gulped, and she moved closer, again. If I wasn't flipping my shit before, my shit was being flipped to high-holy-hell now!

"Your mom's still here." Yeah, state the obvious, Shannon. You're just as pathetic as you were back in high school.

"She's downstairs getting ready to leave." She ran her finger across my lips...on my face! God, I'm a fucking pervert! Only I would think of that the wrong way! "And she's not coming back until REALLY late tomorrow." For someone that used to look so innocent, she looked pretty evil right now.

"Oh. So, um, that means I can sleep in." I made a pathetic attempt to laugh and lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

Before I could say anything even dumber than I've been, she...she kissed me...

SHE FUCKING KISSED ME!


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Honestly, this was definitely not planned to happen. Like I said in "A Twist in My Story" everything that happens is as random as my mind. This chapter is pretty much the epiphany of that statement. Sorry I haven't been updating as often, life and school and band and winter percussion...well, yeah. Let's just leave it at, I've been pretty busy =). Hope you guys enjoy this update, as always. Its all for you readers XD!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, um, the Chelsea chick I introduce in this chapter is pretty important later on. Seems kinda random now, but yeah. Lastly, R.I.P Anna Nicole Smith and J. Howard Marshall. And thanks for letting me use you for what I think to be the somewhat hilarious begin of this chapter =).**

**The "----" means its still in the same person's POV, but there's been like time skipped. Whatever, you get it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty comments for these....**

* * *

Within seconds we jolted apart; frantically wiping our lips and making feeble attempts to spit in the garbage can. Unfortunately, we both missed horribly. And luckily for me, I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. Oh joy!

"Okay, do I even wanna know what the hell was up with you?!" I yelled, still trying to get the taste of all that is Spencer the fuck off of me!

"Crucify me! I'm a teenager that got left by her girlfriend like, a damn month ago! Excuse me for needing some sort of sexual release!" I almost barfed. No, seriously. Now I was literally grabbing the garbage can and holding it in front of me, just in case.

"I didn't need to know that! Not only am I still technically married, but I'm like 35 fucking years old, and your 18! This is some Anna Nicole Smith shit! And I refuse to be J. Howard Marshall!" Seriously! I'm the one that's turning into fucking dust and your the one with gigantic tits!

"Like I'm so happy about being the drunken-slut!"

* * *

"Why?!" I yelled over-dramatically as I looked up at the sky. Honestly, today was going pretty good so far. No random hand-shakes with God, and all that.

"Shut up. Since your stuck in this damned house, you kind of have to act like you're a part of it." She walked into the building that looked like it was completely filled to the brim with blue-eyed "creatures of the night."

"OH MY GOD!!!" Just as I was about to find an escape route, a blonde came forward and had Angela in a death hug before I even took the first step to start running.

"Chelsea, I can't breathe!" Ang managed to choke out; effectively getting the blonde off of her.

"What, am I not allowed to hug my bestest friend?!" Oh my God...she's...PREPPY! She's like a Madison clone without the ass!

* * *

"So, we gonna talk about what happened?" I asked from her windowsill. Her eyes shifted from the book she was reading over to me, then back again. This cycle repeated itself twice more.

"What's there to say? I kissed you, it was a mistake, I'm sorry. Happy now?" She angrily tossed the hard-cover to the floor and paced to her bathroom, then stomped her way to her current position next to her bed facing me.

"Not particularly."

"Great. then that makes two of us." She rolled her eyes and started pacing again. Only this time it was a smaller distance. "You're the reason that she left!"

I was taken aback by her sudden mood-swing. If anything, I was expecting her to start crying more than this. "Last I remember, I had nothing to do with either of you."

"Bullshit! You came in to school and told me all about her! Everything she'd been hiding from me since the God-damned day she left! You're the reason that everything fucking happened!" She quickly made her way over to me and pointed her finger in my face. "This is all YOUR fault!"

"I didn't force her to leave. Hell, I didn't even talk to her since our last encounter at James' house the day I left! I didn't save my kids from her and Skinner when that happened! I had to send Lucas and Joesph to do it! Its not my fault she came running to you after that, and decided to have a snack!"

She slapped me. The sound echoed through the now silent room over and over again--even though she had only did it once. I didn't feel it. I didn't want to believe it happened.

"Get out." I looked into her blue eyes; darkened with anger. I knew I'd be back.

----------

I roamed the streets of Los Angeles. To my dismay, I hadn't spotted any drug dealers, hookers, or crazy one-eyed physcos yet. It figures the one night I'm actually in the heart of the city, nothing would be going on.

I felt myself completely slam into someone else's body. So, being the caring person I am, I offered a hand to help them up.

"God, can you watch where the fuck you're going next time." I've heard those words before...I've heard that voice before...

"Angela...?" My voice was raspy, a whisper, and weak. Overall, it was unrecognizable.

"Shannon..." She finally looked at me, and her eyes were growing wider as every second passed. Behind the shiny coat of light-blue, I could tell she was fighting tears. I knew it was taking everything in her power now to break down right here. "W-what are y-you doing here?" Obviously coherent sentences weren't the first thing on her mind.

"I was walking." I looked at the familiar blonde stumbling out of the club with a big, muscular man trailing behind her. "The annual." How could I forget? I had to attend this damned thing since I "married" her.

"Yeah..." She concentrated her gaze on her feet. "So...um...how've you been?"

"Fine..." Lie. "I guess." I allowed my eyes to roam over her.

She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap and dark-blue jeans. It was what she would always wear; completely predictable. The only thing that was different was the heavy, black eyeliner she was wearing. Not only did I notice it because it was unusual, but also because it brought out her eyes. That will be my excuse for looking into them, and being afraid that I could not look away.

"You noticed..." I looked away from her eyes for a breif second to catch her words. As she spoke, she had a slight smile on, but everything else about her was awkward and nervous. The way she couldn't hold still, the way the kept fidgeting with her hands, the way she kept staring at her feet, and the way she kept biting her lip.

"Its gonna start bleeding," I said, void of almost all emotion. I say almost, because I was again stuck looking at her eyes.

"What?" Clueless.

"Your lip. If you keep biting it, it will start to bleed." Unconsciously, I moved my thumb to wipe the blood that actually had started to escape. Once I realized the action I had done, my eyes doubled in size, and I was frozen in place.

She swallowed hard, and I slowly started to pull my hand back down to my side.

I was losing control. Control in the most horrible form I could. I was losing control like no other of my kind would even think about in their wildest dreams.

I was losing the wall I had built around my heart long ago. And this, this girl right in front me, was the only breaking it down. Breaking it down with every bone-shattering blow, piece by piece.

I was losing the battle. Even worse, I was loosing the war...

"Well look who the fuck it is!" I was broken out of my trance by a very intoxicated brunette making her way to where me and Angela were standing like complete idiots.

"Ashley..." I mumbled angrily under my breath. Now, I was about to lose control in a different way. I didn't want her anywhere near me after what she did. I knew I wouldn't give killing her a second thought before she was already dead. To prove my point, I let out a growl, showing what small part of the wolf is in me.

"I gotta say, the house is SOOOOOO much better without your annoying ass there!" she laughed and put her arm around Angie...Angela's shoulders. "I mean, me and your kids are pretty tight now too! Thank GOD they didn't end up like you!" She laughed harder. "I even MET God! Can you fucking BELIEVE that shit?! That's seriously some fucking CRAZY shit right there! He's pretty cool too! Who the hell woulda thought?!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you took your arm off of her." Angela looked up at me in shock. Ashley just laughed and did what I said. Take my orders, bitch.

"My bad! I TOTALLY thought you wouldn't mine after you LEFT HER ASS!" Her amusement turned into anger, and we were dead-set on staring one another down. A silent war.

"Just like you left Spencer, right Ashley?" I didn't need to yell, those words were venomous enough on their own.

"Shannon, I think you should--" Angela started, only to be cut off by a drunk and pissed-off Ashley.

"PLEASE BITCH!" She threw the glass bottle she was holding to the ground, and it shattered. "Don't you even TRY that fucking shit with me you fucking douchebag!"

"Look, Ashley, you're drunk. We should just go home, okay?" Angela said comfortingly. Obviously attempting to calm Ashley down and just get away from this situation. I think the only person it worked on was me.

"NO!" The brunette screamed as her hand forcefully met the side of Angela's cheek. Now, I was the farthest from calm.

* * *

I woke up with a cold-sweat covering every part of my body, and my stupid brother hovering over me, shaking me.

"I'm up!" I pushed him off and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Reluctantly, I looked over at my alarm clock. 3:45am. "What the hell, Joe?! Why the fuck are you waking me up at fucking 3am?!"

He put his hand over my mouth and I was forced to just shut up and look at him. He looked...different. Like, instead of the normal light-blue color his eyes usually were; they were now extremely dark. He was either really pissed off, or really horny. Let's just say I was hoping it was the first one.

"I saw something," he said, with controlled anger evident in his voice. Scared the living shit outta me.

"What? What in the hell could be so damned important for you to wake me up at 3-FUCKING-AM?!" I made sure to emphasize the time.

His face completely softened, but his eyes were still dark. He only spoke a one-word answer.

"Mom."

And that was all I needed before I was running around my room getting dressed, and running out the door.

* * *

I rushed forward and slammed the petite brunette into the nearest brick wall. Our eyes were locked on one anothers, her breathing was heavy, and my forearm was placed across her throat.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" There was no fear in her voice, but there was a smirk plastered across her face.

I grabbed her shirt collar and threw her into a car parked across the street. She quickly got up, and I was already walking forward. I closed the rest of the distance and let my fist meet the side of her face. She made a feeble attempt to fight back, but the alcohol was interfering. It was giving me even more of an advantage against the weak-minded ex-mortal.

I drew my hand back and lit the black fire that's been burning inside me, just waiting to be let out whenever possible. Once she saw it, the anger on her face subsided, and was replaced by fear.

Just as I was about to deliver the final blow, I felt someone tug on my arm. I can't understand why I did it, but I let the fire die out, and I turned around to see Ashley Davies' savior. All I saw were the eyes of the only person that could've stopped me.

Angela.

Her mouth was moving, but I could not hear. At this moment, I had no idea what was going on with me. No idea as to why I was suddenly inching closer to her. No idea why all of a sudden I needed her to be close to me. How I just needed her in general. But I didn't just need her...

I wanted her. I wanted her so god-damn bad.

"MOM MOVE!" I turned to see who interrupted this moment, but I didn't get the chance. I was knocked down to the floor with a snarling wolf above me, snapping its jaws in an attempt to tear me to pieces.


	5. Ashley

**I'll warn you in advance, there's alotta bad humor in this chapter once it gets past the first part. I know some of you might be a little "wtf?" with this chapter, but yeah. Its more or less just explaining stuff to come. For instance, the head/lead clan, and some of the members, who end up being pretty important later on.**

**This chapter is definetly dedicated to anyone who takes their time to actually read this. Now, I have no idea why, but I'm happy nonetheless. =)**

**Disclaimer: We all know its Tom's. **

* * *

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the queasy feeling I got in my stomach at this all-to-familiar sight. I didn't no what to do now that I was here, face to face with everything I left. I could be attacked by a demon and still be perfectly fine, but all of a sudden I'm standing here scared shitless.

To the oblivious couple, she looked happy. Of course, I could see past that fake smile she has on. Lets face it; she's just as miserable as me, and Angela, and for all I know Shannon too. Even though I was drunk when I saw the couple, it was obvious they were both so dead without each other. Angela, I knew for sure. Shannon, I'm just taking a guess. But nonetheless, when the two were together, there was like a little light started shining from inside them.

Oh who the hell am I kidding! Shannon could give a fuck less about her, and Angela's too depressed to even think about anything besides Shannon leaving her. Its pathetic!

The idiotic couple finally left her alone, which left me with the perfect time for my entrance. Just me and her. Just her and me. Just us together. Spencer and Ashley. Blonde and brunette. Heaven and hell.

I catiously walked over to her. She was sitting on a bench, looking at the kids running around outside the house across the street.

"They're cute, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled in response, and looked genuinely happy. Well, at least she did for a second before the smile dropped, and her eyes narrowed. "I'm so pathetic. I swear, only a pathetic-mess would conjure up their ex-girlfriends voice in their head," she sighed. "I'm just torturing myself by thinking its actually you; that you would actually talk to me, or even that you would actually be here."

"Spencer--"

"No." She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't even say my name, 'cause then I'll get all happy thinking you're actually here, when in reality you're miles away, and then I'll get all lovesick when I realize it and--" She stopped once I put my hand on her shoulder. "You're really here..."

I nodded, and took a seat next to her on the bench in front of her house. My eyes drifted to the side of her neck, but there was no scar, just as I'd expected. "Yeah."

She was trying to glare at me; trying to act somewhat pissed. Once I put my hand over hers, the act went away. "Why are you here?"

"Spencer..." I looked into her eyes, remembering everything Joesph, James, and Gino had told me since my little encounter with Shannon, "I need you."

----------

"What was up with that party the other day?" I was stuck helping Angela fold clothes. She's like the fucking maid around here, its pathetic.

"Its this annual get together for all the clans in the area." She looked up at me and flashed a fake smile. "Nothing special."

"So that blonde girl was like your 'bestest friend?'" I asked using air quotes, and feeling like an idiot for doing so.

Surprisingly, she laughed. "Yeah. We just don't see each other as much anymore, so that's why she was suffocating me all night." Now came the genuine smile.

"What clan is she in?" I inquired while folding an old, worn-out t-shirt that I assumed belonged to Lucas.

"The head-clan," she answered simply.

"So she's like some big shit then, huh?" Eww!!! Fucking boxers! God, why does she have to have sons! I'd rather be folding fucking thongs than god-damned boxers!

"Ehh, I guess. The two guys that were sitting on stage above everyone else are the actual 'big shits,' as you put it." She laughed to herself as she continued folding random articles of clothing. Sadly, no thongs. I'm disappointed.

"That explains so much!" I shouted, throwing my arms up.

"Like...?"

"Well, the one with short hair was being a complete douche, like he was the fucking king of the world." Seriously! I mean, this kid was worse than fucking Aiden!

"He's the next blood in line for the throne." I raised an eyebrow, and luckily she realized it was due to confusion. "His grandfather's the current head-vampire, and since he's the oldest grandson, he's gonna be leading once the current one passes." She laughed to herself as she folded another shirt. "Which shouldn't be that far away."

"Wait!" She turned to me with a 'what the fuck?' face on. "Wouldn't the douchebag's dad be next in line?"

"Dead." Well, that's descriptive.

----------

I was just minding my own, casually walking into the kitchen, when I was completely caught off-guard by a stone-faced James.

"You talked to Spencer," he stated bluntly. His blue eyes shining like they always did around night-fall and rainstorms. Oddly enough, right now both were taking place outside.

"Yeah," I looked down at my feet, "sorry."

He put his index finger in the air; automatically shutting me up. "Don't. I know you asked her for help." Great. Way to make me sound like some weakling.

"Going by what you, Gino, and Joesph have told me, I figured we'd need all the help we could get." I internally cringed at my next words. "And that includes bait."

Just as I'd expected, he smiled at my words. I already knew that was exactly what he wanted to hear from me. The exact damn words he'd been wanting me to say. I fucking hate him.

"Well, you're getting over her quite well." His eyed narrowed as the bedroom door behind us was shut. "Unlike some people."

---------

"So, are your lips chapped from all that ass kissing you're doing?" I turned around only to be met with the sight of a very cocky-looking Lucifer standing a good ten feet away from me.

"Ha, you're funny. How many brain cells did you kill trying to come up with that one? Lord knows you shouldn't be wasting 'em on such bad comedy; you don't have many to spare." Looks like the old Ashley is back in full force. HAZZAH!

"Oh wow, looks like I'm not the only one with a sense of humor in this house." He smirked as he took a step twords me. "If you weren't in just a towel right now I think I'd be able to come up with better."

I looked down, just now remembering I actually was in a towel, and that this wasn't a bad dream were you're stuck in your underwear. No, this was real life. And I'm pretty sure this kid was underage, and staring at me like I was a model on some bad porn-site.

"You gonna keep standing there? Trust me, I don't mind."

"PERV!" He laughed as I pushed him away and closed the small distance between me and my room.

Once I was in, and the door was shut, I dropped the towel feeling comfortable again without the little perverts eyes all over me. Well, somewhat comfortable. But trust me, I was completely at ease once I locked the door. Or at least I was until I remembered the first thing he said.

I carefully opened the door and made sure to peek my head, and head only, out of it. Well, that's was what I did at first. I realized after doing so that I should probably go against my better judgement and put the towel back on.

"Luke!" As if on cue, wolf-boy came waltzing up to my room, and leaned on the doorframe in a pathetic attempt to look cool.

"You rang?" He grinned. I gagged.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, what the hell did you mean with whole ass-kissing comment?"

"Oh, I could've used a different one if that didn't suit your style. Anything from blowing to sucking; licking to--"

"I GET THE POINT!" I yelled, cutting him off with his strand of...verbs... "But just tell me what the hell it meant without trying to be smooth, loverboy."

"Who said I was _trying_?" he asked, sounding hurt. I just scowled in his direction and he caught my jist. "Okay, okay! Don't get your red, lacey panties in a bunch."

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" I made an attempt to punch the douchebag in his fucking stupid face, but missed thanks to the damn door in my way. I swear, once I get the chance I'm gonna kick the kid so hard in his nuts. SO FUCKING HARD! Seriously, no one looks at Ashley Davies underwear (without her permission) and gets away with it!

"Chill out!" he laughed as I reluctantly backed away. Only 'cause I wanted to know what the jackass was talking about. "If you really must know, I just meant of how you're turning into James's little fucking pet."

"I am not!" God, this kid must REALLY wanna get his ass kicked!

"Its obvious! You're sitting there giving him whatever the fuck he wants! Honestly, if he wanted a blowjob you'd be on your knees before he got the chance to ask!" I couldn't tell if he was yelling 'cause he was slightly pissed-off, or just 'cause he found all of this hilarious. Either way, it made me want to rearrange his nether-regions even more.

----------

"Just ignore him, Ashley. He's a guy, you know how they can get," she said, rolling her eyes while sipping from her newly-brewed cup of coffee. Who woulda thought vampires liked Dunkin' Donuts?

"Yeah, trust me, I know Angela." I tried to be SOMEWHAT sympathetic to him. Its not his fault he was born a guy. Actually, I really don't know who's fault it is, since the dad decides the sex of the kid, and all that. As we all know though, there was definitely no guy in the making of Lucifer Levy. But they may've been some handcuffs. Not quite sure.

"So then do what I said, and IGNORE IT." I shook my head and started fidgeting with my hands, not really knowing what else to say. "If you think he's bad, you have NO idea."

"I'm guessing this has to do with that Axel guy, or whatever." I'm not good with names.

"Mhmm," she mumbled as she took another sip. "Don't worry though, not all of them are like that. Some people in the lead-clan are actually pretty cool."

"Like Chelsea?" I smirked. Of course she had to be referring to her "bestest friend."

"I said cool, not slutty." Now she was the one smirking while I was just showing off my perfect technique of the Ashley Davies eye-roll. "If you're looking for a good lay, then she's your first pick." Well, I see how good of a friend she is.

But I wasn't gonna sit there and bitch her out about it.

"How would you know?" That's always a good conversation starter.

"Its this weird thing that the clans came up with forever ago." I leaned forward as she continued; genuinely intrigued. "When one of us is proposed to, the best friend--or in most cases sister--pretty much hooks up with the guy to see if he's 'worthy,'" she laughed and took another sip.

"So your best friend hooked-up with your soon-to-be wife?" She nodded. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Well, its not like its JUST them two. It ends up being the couple, and then the friend, or sister, or whatever."

"That's so fucked up..." I whispered, in disbelief.

"Its not like we all sat there and fucked each other, Ashley. Its pretty much more of a seduction test thing, I guess." When I raised an eyebrow in response, she threw her arms in the air, obviously a little frustrated. "Whatever! I don't really know how to explain it. Its one of those 'you had to be there' things."

"No offense, but I'm kinda happy I wasn't." I smirked as she playfully smacked me on my arm. It was obvious to me that Angela whatever-her-maiden-name-is, was slowly coming back to life.

Slowly, but surely.


	6. Say Goodnight

****

To be honest I don't really like this chapter that much. I think I could've done A LOT better, but yeah. Enough of my moping. Umm, pretty much you can expect there to be little flashbacks from Shannon and Angela's past making there way into here, MAYBE. Not really sure, 'cause my mind is always thinking one thing and then I end up doing another. Hopefully you guys don't think this is as bad as I think it is, but feedback on this would be genuinely appreciated. I can't say enough how your guys thoughts and opinions help me when I write since I'm always so skeptic with what I write. And I wanna do an FOF, but that kinda involves people actually reviewing lol. Surprisingly, I'm getting alot of new alerts and stuff for this story, and I'm giving out a big THANK YOU! to all of you that are reading this. Much love =)

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of these things .**

**Flashbacks in bold, as always.**

* * *

I cautiously took a step toward the doorway, and lifted my hand. My knuckles rapped against the wooden door exactly three times before the elder-blonde stepped out.

"Alex its good to see yo--OH MY!!!" Yup. Cue freaked-out reaction from Paula Carlin. "What happened to you?!" she asked as she feverishly rushed me into the house and shut the door behind me.

"I was..." Pause. "Hiking."

"Did you go to the hospital?!" I shook my head. "We have to get you to one!" She ran to the closet and put on a very warm-looking jacket. "Spencer!!!" Oh shit...

As if she teleported to the foot of the stairs, I didn't have any time to process the fact that she now looked like Jesus himself was standing in her living room.

"Shan--" Before she could finish, her mom was hauling ass outside; trailing me along thanks to her hard grip on my hand.

"We'll be back later Spencer, I'm taking Alex to the hospital!" She pretty much threw me into the car, got into the driver's side, and started driving exactly seventeen miles over the speed limit the entire way to the hospital.

As I sat in the passenger seat, I let my mind drift to Spencer's. Her thoughts consisted only of me, and the two words '_What happened?'_

----------

Thanks to Paula's "important position," she was able to get me in to see a doctor fairly quick. Didn't do much good though.

"I'm sorry Paula, but there's really nothing we could do." He shot a cold-stare in my direction as he spoke.

Now, of course they COULD do something, but I was prohibiting them. Thanks to one of my "special talents," I'm currently invading every one of the people in this hospital's minds. Mrs. Carlin's included. So, why not just make this all go away? Well, I'm having more fun fucking around with all these idiots. And Paula will now actually remember all of this, which means that next time I see her, I won't have to play 20 questions as to why there's a giant bandage accompanied by medical tape covering the right side of my face.

"Well, thank you anyone Dr. Moore," Paula said coolly before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the bleach-white building. As we got into the car, she turned to me, examining my face with her ice-cold blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, Alex."

I smiled at her--or at least the left side of my face did. "It's not your fault. Besides, its just a cut." A really fucking big cut. "I'll be fine."

"I insist that you stay at the house for at least tonight though, Alex. Just in case you feel any pain or something, it'd be good to have a doctor around." I merely just nodded in response and basked in the silence the rest of the drive back to the Carlin home.

----------

"You ever going to explain what happened to your face?"

I turned to the blonde standing next to her computer and shook my head. "No, but thanks for making me feel like some hot shit, Spencer."

Surprisingly, she laughed and plopped down next to me on the bed. "Why not?"

"I don't feel like telling a long story."

"Please?" she asked while pouting.

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"Nooooooooooo."

"Pretty pleaseeeeeee?"

This continued for another three minutes or so before I finally just said fuck it and began explaining. What can I say, the pout always gets to me in the end.

----------

That night, after a long and frustrating talk with Spencer, I found myself lying awake next to the blonde in her bed. Her body was pressed against my side, her arm draped over my stomach, and her head on my chest. Whenever I had spent the night at her house, this is how we'd always end up. Its not that its romantic, or that we have feelings for each other. No. Its the plain and simple fact that both of us need someone to hold onto, and were simply grasping onto one another.

Oddly enough, this is the exact same position me and Angela would sleep in every night we were together. Unless my arms were around her, and she was close to me, she wouldn't be able to sleep at all. I wonder if she's finally gotten over that...

Anyway, it doesn't matter. Seeing her again that night made me realize that I can't see her again. I could tell that me being there was hurting her, and I knew looking at her in person was building the everlasting ache in my heart.

**Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized how ugly I looked. Short brown hair spiked up into a fauxhawk thanks to chemo. Black wife-beater clinging to me in what used to be all the right places. And lastly, dark, baggy blue-jeans held up by a black, studded belt. **

**"Yeah; my fans are just gonna love this one," I said to my reflection, rolling my eyes after doing-so.**

**I checked the clock on the wall, and walked off with my head down to see the doctor that I knew would be waiting for me in the therapy room. Knowing him, he'd praise me for being able to walk so well, and then make me show him how well for another hour.**

**As if my day couldn't get any worse, I bumped into someone, knocking her to the floor.**

**"God, wanna watch where the fuck you're going next time?" The black-haired woman asked while getting up and brushing the invisible dirt off herself. Its good to know politeness hasn't been lost on the younger generation.**

**"Yeah, sorry," I fakely apologized in my raspy voice. I fucking hate this.**

**"You can stop with the annoying fucking voice. Its not like you're singing another one of your horrible songs."**

**"Those horrible songs are keeping up a pretty good income," I casually said, while leaning against the nearest wall.**

**"Just like those horrible movies starring you and your 'significant other.' A.K.A a sorry excuse for a porno."**

**"Well, I'm gonna already assume you know who I am then. It saves me the trouble of introducing myself to my number one fan." Good to know I haven't lost my sarcasm.**

**"Oh, ha. You're hilarious. I can see the headline now, 'Actress, musician, and now comedian!'" Apparently she's familiar with sarcasm too.**

**"And you can be the one saying you were the first to know. See how all of this is gonna come back to reward you in the end?" As much as I wanted to slap her across the face, a wave of kindness came over me and I stuck my hand out. "Shannon Levy."**

**"I know who you are." She rolled her eyes. "You can save the 'I'm a nice girl' act for someone who actually cares."**

I opened my eyes to find that I was stuck in the same dream I'd been having since I left. The stupid dream feeding off of all my memories. Any encounter between me and her was being found, rewound, and played over and over again in my mind, trying to break me. It's the dumbest thing I've ever came up with, because I cannot be broken.

Spencer groaned in her sleeping-state and moved closer to me. Her arm trailed up from my stomach to my neck before it stopped, only to begin stroking the sensitive skin there. I wasn't surprised, it's happened before.

Again, this was something Angela would do when she was sleeping every once in a while. Somehow her hand would always find the scar, and soon it would begin lazily tracing the edges of it.

Thank God Spencer wasn't doing that.

**I was sitting in the "lounge" (as they like to call it) watching TV and just trying to get my mind off of everything. Well, everything other than myself; considering I was watching one of my movies. Ah, the memories of playing a deranged pyro psychopath. Never gets old.**

**"Hey." I turned from the screen to see the black-haired bitch from earlier. "Sorry about being such an ass earlier, I just wasn't in the mood and you kinda pushed me over my limit."**

**I was tempted to use her whole 'save the nice girl act' from earlier, but I guess I'm trying to gain some karma points. "Its fine," I said while surprisingly smiling. I guess she took this as an invitation to join me, because next thing I knew she was sitting down next to me on the couch.**

**"Firestarter?" she asked without looking away from the TV.**

**"You're familiar with my work?" This time, she turned to me; catching my smirk and throwing back one of her own.**

**"Hey, I am your number one fan, right?" Ah, smart girl.**

**"I didn't catch your name."**

**"That's probably 'cause I didn't give it to you." Even though that didn't really make sense, I let it slide as she offered her hand to me, and I shook it. "Angela."**

**"I was thinking more along the lines of rebel without a cause." I smiled and she lightly punched my arm. The friendly contact was weird, considering I really don't know her.**

**"Should I just call you the lesbian poster-child then?" She beamed back at me. Her white teeth literally freaking causing me some momentary blindness.**

**"Yeah." I blinked and rubbed my eyes. When I looked back at her she had that 'what the fuck are you doing?' face on. "So this is your deal. You bitch people out, then go and be all BFF with 'em later?"**

**"Ugh! I told you I was sorry." Typical teenage response. This girl couldn't be more than 18 at the most. "Why are you here anyway?"**

**If anyone else would've asked me, I would've ignored them and gotten all piss-assed. "Cancer."**

**"Oh..." She looked down at her feet, obviously not knowing what to say. "Sorry."**

**"What? You thought I got this hair for fun?" I asked, pointing to the fauxhawk that still managed to stand up straight thanks to the almost bottle of gel I used.**

**"That would explain why you've been out of the public for a while now," she said as she turned to me, sporting a weak-looking smile.**

**"What? The hair?" I enjoy playing clueless.**

**"No, the...you know..." She ran a hand through her dark hair and let out a long sigh.**

For the second time, I awoke in the dead of night, in Spencer's bed. To say I shouldn't be surprised would be an understatement. Thankfully, I still have a while until the dream should turn into a real nightmare. If this keeps going in order the next one should involve my oh-so-pleasant phone conversation with my ex-wife.

As much as I hate memories, I love them at the same time. Like, sure, these ones are killing me at the moment, but some aren't that bad. For instance, the memories of my kids.

Giving birth to Shawn in the hospital. First meeting Ryan and Alex after the doctor's aged them like fine wine. Having Alex confess to me that she was a lesbian, and then meeting her first real girlfriend (who eventually became her wife). Then all the crap with Shawn losing the "love of his life," and Ryan finding his. See, these are things I enjoy remembering. These are things I never wanna forget.

Hell, as much as I'd be reluctant to admit it, me and Angela finding out she was pregnant is on that list too. Even if the two kids she gave birth to ended up tearing off half of my face.

* * *

I was minding my own, drowning out Lucifer's annoying music with the deliciousness of all that is pancakes. Or at least I was, until Angela came running into the kitchen with a completely shocked look on her face. She wasn't saying a word. Just standing there with that same stupid look, like she was frozen. So, I did what anyone else would do.

"Umm, you just gonna stand there?"

Apparently, it worked. Now she looked slightly more normal, as she took a seat across from me at the kitchen table.

"If I tell you something, you promise you'll keep it between you and me." Okay, so now there was only one thing running through my mind...

"Its cool if you like me, Angela. I mean, its kinda weird, but I don't really think anyone else would care--"

"NO!!!" She pounded her hand on the table and ran the other one through her hair.

"Jeez, don't gotta be mean about it," I said, taking another bite of my awesome pancakes. Mmmmmm, pancakes.

"No, just, look, I--" She stopped herself from rambling on her own, and took a deep breath. "Sorry, this is just kind of a big deal."

I raised an eyebrow as I took another bite. "What is?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but abruptly shut it. "Nothing." She shook her head, stood up, and started walking away. Being the intellectual person I am, I knew she was lieing. So, I got up and ran after her before she got to far. Once I was within a few inches of her, I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She opened her mouth to most likely yell at me for grabbing her, but at the last moment she shut it and clutched her stomach, slouching over. I ran a tentative hand across her back, not really sure what else to do.

"Angela?" It was the only thing I could think of to say without souding overly-concerned.

A few seconds after I spoke, she stood up straight and looked at me. Instead of the light blue her eyes usually were, they were now a darker blue. The color shook me up a little bit, so I tried to avoid her eyes.

I looked at my bare feet. I looked at hers after, concealed with white socks. I looked at her jean-clad legs, and then up to her hips. I looked at her hands, dangling next to her waist. I looked at her arms--WAIT!

My eyes darted back to her hands, covered with a red and black liquid. As I was about to ask her what in the hell that was, a drop of the same-colored liquid dripped down from her stomach onto the wooden floor. After that, I could tell I didn't need to ask. The question was written all over my face. But her answer was the last thing I'd expected.

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Killing Me Softly

**As promised, here's the update I said I would post tonight. Um, its not anything special. Just kinda sets some stuff up. If anyone knows how to speak another language, seriously, please PM me or say so in a reveiw! 'Cause I'm REALLY gonna need some help with some translations (as you can tell in this chapter, although they're right [I think]). So yeah. I love the first line in this chapter...=)**

**----------**

**Okay, I re-updated this because I didn't really end it where I (or icanthelpbutluvu, along with all other dedicated spashley fans XD) wanted it to end. So, here's the RE-UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: Ashley, Spencer, and everything else that is SON related is still Lynch's. but maybe if we all put our money together, we'll change that. WHO'S WITH ME?! No one? Thought so...**

**Translations are at the bottom, along with the languages used.**

**My b-day's tomorrow, so give me the gift of FEEDBACK! =) lol. Nahh, I love all you guys even if you don't review (but I love you more if you do XD)**

* * *

"DAYUM! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" A loud, male voice yelled from somewhere in this room. Considering the fact that I was half-asleep, I didn't really care to figure out who it was.

"Glen, shut up and get out." So Spence did it for me.

"Well, don't you two look all hot and heavy?" This time, I actually opened my eyes and took in the scene surrounding me.

You had her idiotic blonde-haired, meat-head brother standing at the doorway, arms over his chest and grin planted firmly across his lips. You had Spencer, looking angelic even with sex-hair, to my right; sporting a white spaghetti-strap shirt and boy shorts. And then you had me wearing a black wife-beater and black basketball shorts. Needless to say we all just looked so gorgeous in this moment.

"God, you're such an ass, Glen," Spence mumbled sleepily from beside me while rubbing her eyes.

"Mom's just gonna love this one Spencey." We both looked at her brother with rage apparent on our faces, giving him the motive to get the fuck out before the shit hits the fan. "Fine, fine! I'll leave." I sighed over-dramatically and plopped my face onto the pillow once the door was shut.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Spence asked, sitting up, staring at me.

"No," I mumbled thanks to the pillow in my face.

----------

Spencer's mom ended up having to go into work mad early; leaving me, Spencer, and Glen stuck with each other in this damned house. Shocker.

"I'm bored out of my fucking mind!" Glen groaned from next to me and Spencer on the couch. Spence just rolled her eyes and started flipping through the channels, not that that lasted for too long...

"Today is the exact two-year anniversary of the death of music legend, Shannon Levy." Spence turned to me with a gleam in her eyes while the news reporter continued. "On this very day two-years ago, the celebrity passed away from terminal cancer. After surviving injuries that were thought to be much worse than this, it was a shock to everyone across America."

"Ugh, who cares! She's friggin' dead! No one gives a fuck anymore!" Me and Spence both turned and started laughing at Glen's reaction. This boy is losing it.

"The singer and movie star's three kids are all making names for themselves in their own ways. Shawn Levy--her eldest son--is following in his mother's acting footsteps and is currently starring in a TV show comedy. Ryan Levy is CEO of a music label in Miami, Florida. And Alex Levy is guest-starring in some TV shows, but is concentrating more on her family," the newscaster paused and looked down at some papers. "But the real one everyone's wondering about, is Emily Levy. Who, of course, was Shannon Levy's wife before her death. Although she does appear in the public eye now and again, she hasn't spoken a word about Shannon's death. After having two years to grieve, many people are wondering if she'll finally come out and tell us what Shannon's last moments were really like."

"Okay, agreed with Glen. This definitely is BS." I rolled my eyes, and Spencer started giggling.

"What the hell is she laughing about?" Glen inquired while giving his younger sister an incredulous look.

If you only knew, Glen.

----------

"Tuo fratello è un idioto," I said, throwing a tennis ball up to the ceiling while lying down on her bed. "Italian."

"What'd you just say? All I caught was idiot."

"Your brother is an idiot." I threw the ball up again, bored out of my mind.

"Say something else," Spence begged from across the room in her computer chair.

"Que voulez-vous me dire?" Her jaw dropped at my fluency and I smirked back at her. "French."

"How many languages do you know?" she asked while scooting the chair closer to her bed.

"Any single one known-to-man." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine, don't believe me?"

"No. Not really." I threw the ball up for a third time and let it hover in the air, close to her ceiling.

"El español es el easiet para aprender. Me gusta porque sólo de mi acento." I stopped, trying to think of what to say next. " Ich habe schon immer wollte, Deutsch zu lernen, seit ich jung war. Es klingt wie immer Sie sind wütend, wenn Sie sprechen. Auch, weil ich bin ein Teil Deutsch." Again, I debated on what language to blow her mind with my knowing of. " Um dos meus amigos foi Português quando eu era mais jovem. Acho que eu só soube porque me lembrava dela."

"That just sounds like a big mess to me." I laughed at the look of confusion on Spencer's face.

"I just spoke Spanish, German, and Portuguese. None of which are my overall favorite," I leaned further back into her bed and started throwing the ball up once again.

"Which one is?" She scooted closer to the bed again. If she asked another question, she'd actually be on the bed. And after that one, she'd probably end up on top of me.

"It's probably a tie between Hebrew and Italian," I answered without diverting my attention away from the bright-green ball. Before she asked why, I started my explanation. "Being that I'm full Jewish, I figured I should learn how to speak it when I was little. Eventually, I actually wanted to learn it, and not just because I thought I had to. As for Italian, I guess I'm just a romantic at heart." I smiled and she beamed back at me with one of her own.

"Say something in Italian to me." The smile slowly faded away, but it still showed in her eyes. Which were shining brightly, and were a shade of very light-blue.

" Gli occhi sono belli." Her eyes stared intently into mine, and on the outside she looked calm listening to me speak. On the inside, her mind was screaming 'TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!' Without thinking, I abided by her silent request. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"You make it sound like you've been speaking it your entire life." I could tell that she normally would've rolled her eyes at this moment, but they still kept staring at mine. This moment was serious and tense, and you could feel it in the air around us.

"What can I say? When I want something I commit myself to it completely, fully, one-hundred percent." As my mood shifted, the color of my eyes did as well. After going through the change many times before, I'm able to sense when it happens, and what color my eyes are without even looking at them. "They're a very dark brown, aren't they?"

My question obviously shifted her back to reality, and she visibly shook once I started talking. "What is?"

"My eyes. They should be dark brown; my natural, human eye-color." I glanced over at my reflection in her mirror. I was right.

"They look black." I turned back to her, and she was wearing the same serious-look she had on before.

"That's what everyone used to say. I can even remember back to high-school, me and one of my friends at the time actually went around asking to look at people's eyes so we could find someone with darker eyes then me." I smiled as she slowly climbed onto the bed. "Never did."

* * *

I stood next to the bed while Gino was "examining" Angela. He was pretty much just feeling around her stomach for the last hour. I'm not saying its BS or anything ('cause Gino's pretty legit with everything) but its just annoying watching him press down and poke and feel the same spots over and over and over again.

As he pressed his hand down on the center of her mid-section, he abruptly pulled it back. In that same exact some a big, purple and blue-ish bruise was there.

"There's no doubting that you are definitely pregnant, Angela." She shut her eyes, like that was gonna erase everything that was happening. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's...um..." She opened her eyes and shot a pleading look in Gino's direction. "Just please don't tell anyone."

"You have my honor." He nodded before walking out of the room. Now there was just me and Angela.

"So...um...what are you gonna do with it?" I asked while pointing to her stomach. She looked up at me like I was fucking crazy.

"What am I supposed to do? Give it away?" I went to nod, but stopped once her loud voice started ringing in my ears. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! How the hell am I supposed to get rid of a fucking demon-child, Ashley?!"

I knew that wasn't a question I really needed to answer.

----------

"Aren't you happy your kids are alright?" Spence asked as she absentmindedly played with my hair.

"Of course I am," I assured her. She moved closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders before she continued messing with random strands of hair that fell onto my neck. "They're my kids, and even though Emily might say otherwise, I love them."

"Who?" Ugh, I was hoping she would've remembered the name.

"My ex-wife; the mother of my three eldest children." First love, first time, first fucking everything--almost. Not that Spencer needed to know that.

"Oh. Those are the three that have kids of their own, right?" she inquired while now running her fingers across the skin on my neck.

"Yeah. Shawn is the only one without any, but Alex and her wife have two; Jason and Mitchell. Then Ryan and his wife have two as well; Aiden and Ashley--fraternal twins."

"You're kidding right?" she managed to get out while laughing. "Ashley and Aiden, seriously?"

"They liked the names. I guess its convenient now, but at the time it was just as random as anything else." It's not like I saw that I'd meet an Ashley and Aiden in the future, that's just how it ended up.

"How'd you get this scar?" She traced the single-sensitive area on my neck. I was more shocked by the sudden mood change.

"Angela gave it to me." Spence gave me a weird look, telling me to explain. "She lost control."

"Oh...sorry..." she said quietly, looking away from me.

"Don't." I moved her hand off of my neck and pushed her a few inches away from me. Then, I moved some hair off of her neck and placed my open palm where a scar should be, and ran my thumb across it. "Its not like you don't know what it feels like."

Unexpectedly, she moaned at the contact. Out of the plain feeling of comfort that my simple action was giving her.

"Sei un angelo se ho mai visto uno." I shook my head as her eyes closed, and she leaned into my touch. "Non si meritano questo."

"What'd you say?" she questioned and yawned. It wouldn't be much longer before she'd be asleep.

Luckily, she passed out almost right after she asked that. I figured I should follow suit; I don't need her brother coming in and asking me why I'm watching her sleep. He's bad enough as it is.

I leaned down and kissed the top of head. All she did was mumble incoherently and scoot closer to my body.

This might be the exact thing her brother wanted to see, but I didn't care. I needed something to get my mind off of what today was--the "end of my life." Better known as the day I left my kids for good; leaving them with only memories of me. I shouldn't have been surprised, but still the date came faster than I thought it would, just like last year. In these two-years, I've missed more than I ever would've thought...

My four grandkids all graduating high-school. Now moving on to becoming adults, and starting families of their own.

Sometimes I think I regret it. But when I think back to what could be happening right now, I know its worth every tear. Every second I'm away from them, is another second they don't have to spend worrying.

* * *

"What exactly are you gonna do, Ashley?" Angela asked as she slowly walks over twords me sitting in my newly-repaired car. "Its not like you can just walk back into her life like nothing happened."

"I know, okay. Do think I'm an idiot or something?" .

She rolled her eyes at my somewhat annoyed tone. "Or something," she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Look, I'm not gonna sit there with two dozen roses and a box of chocolate screaming 'Take me back, Spencer!' Trust me for once, Angela. I know what I'm doing." I turned to keys in the ignition, and the engine roared to life, surprisingly. Let's just say I wasn't too confident about Luke's mechanical skills. "I'll be back later."

And with that, I drove off. Leaving her standing in the driveway watching my car go into the far distance.

----------

As I approached her door, I could already hear Glen's annoying voice arguing with Spencer someone in the living room. With some reluctance, I rang the doorbell, and the blonde-haired boy came bursting through the door.

"What the hell do you--wait...Ashley?" To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Glen, stop being an ass and show SOME manners to whoever's here--WHAT THE HELL?!" Her usual chill voice suddenly turned into a shocked yell once she saw me.

"Um...hey..." I said while looking down and shuffling back and forth from one foot to the other. "Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously; obviously not sure what her answer would be. This really could go either way, folks.

"Um...er...ugh...yeah...sure..." She moved towards the side and pushed Glen away, giving me space to step in to the house I used to spend ungodly amounts of time in. "Glen, we'll be upstairs." And with that, we both started cautiously walking up the steps. As if who-knows-what was waiting for us up there.

"Sorry my room's a mess. I wasn't really expecting anyone." I almost gasped at how formal she sounded. Despite the fact that I left, we were still friends! Or at least I think so...

"Its fine. I got used to it after being here a bajillion times." That's right. Play it off casually, Ashley. Its all good.

"Yeah. So, um, what'd you wanna talk to me about?" Always rushing to the point. Gosh.

"Well, you remember how I kind of asked for your help not too long ago?" She nodded. "Well, I'm kind of here to...um...I guess, further explain."

"Okay. Go ahead." She took a seat on her bed with this dead-looking look on her face. It was a mix between Angela after Shannon left her, and Emily's look when I started talking about Shannon. Is it just me, or do you see a common factor?

"There's supposed to be this epic battle; one that's gonna out-do every other one combined." I thought back to what Gino and Joesph had told me when they explained all of this for the first time. "Um, according to the text, its going to be every supernatural being--other than demons--against all the demons. Like heaven and hell, I guess."

"Okay," she stated blankly. "So why do you need my help? Its not like I'm worth anything to you." Ouch.

"Spencer--" Before I could continue, she cut me off.

"No! Don't you see here and 'Spencer' me, like its gonna make everything alright! It won't, Ashley! My stupid little name coming out of your mouth can't fix what the hell's happened since you left! And you sitting here begging for me to come back--without saying it 'cause your too damn stubborn--isn't gonna fix it either!" Now, I was the one who was shocked. "Yeah. Sit there with that stupid fucking look on your face. Welcome to what I've been holding in all this time, Ashley." Luckily, her words were calmer this time; more controlled.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am, Spencer. If I could back and change everything and be with you, I would. Trust me."

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can anymore." After her words, she got up and started angrily pacing around her room. "I know about the war and all that. Shannon explained to me when I saw her last time." As much as I wanted to yell and get pissed after that, I kept my cool. I didn't want to get her angrier than she already was.

"Then believe me when I say I really do need you, Spence," I begged.

"I wish I could, but after everything..." She shook her head and her words trailed off into random mumbling I couldn't understand. "Is the stupid war all you need me for, Ashley? Is that it?"

I knew what to answer this question with. Mainly because James had gone over it a thousand times. Even now I could hear his voice saying 'yes' inside my head.

But I'm not James, and I have a tendency to ignore my common sense.

"No."

That one word was all it took before her baby-blue eyes turned to me with sadness in every part of them. And after seeing that, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't get all the memories of when my life was the genuine definition of perfect out of my head. All of those moments I spent with her, when she'd look at me with those eyes.

Ashley Davies may be a vampire, but whatever part of me is human, just couldn't take it anymore. So, Ashley Davies did the first thing that came to her mind once those memories stopped playing inside it.

She rushed forward and kissed Spencer Carlin.

* * *

**Translations**

**Italian-**Tuo fratello è un idiota. **Your brother is an idiot.**

**French-**Que voulez-vous me dire? **What do you want me to say?**

**Spanish- **El español es el easiet para aprender. Me gusta porque sólo de mi acento. **Spanish was the easiest to learn. I only like it because of my accent.**

**German- **Ich habe schon immer wollte, Deutsch zu lernen, seit ich jung war. Es klingt wie immer Sie sind wütend, wenn Sie sprechen. Auch, weil ich bin ein Teil Deutsch. **I have always wanted to learn German ever since I was young. It always sounds like you are angry when you speak it. Also because I am part German.**

**Portuguese- **Um dos meus amigos foi Português quando eu era mais jovem. Acho que eu só soube porque me lembrava dela. **One of my friends was Portuguese when I was younger. I guess I only learned it because I remembered her.**

**Italian- **Gli occhi sono belli. **Your eyes are beautiful.**

**Italian- **Sei un angelo se ho mai visto uno. **You are an angel if I have ever seen one**

**Italian- **Non si meritano questo. **Y****ou did not deserve this.**


	8. Importantish

**Okay, sup guys?! Just throwin' a quick little (yeah right) A/N out there for all the readers.**

**Umm, I know I haven't updated in a while (Apologies) but I'm having a bad-ass case of writer's block, or at least I was. Still, I'm a little lost as to what I need to fill in to get to the point of the Epilouge in "A Twist in My Story". So, any suggestions are very appriciated, and very necessary if you ever want to get to the end of this damned story without it being a snoozer (what a stupid word).**

**Also, a lot of you may think some of the stuff I write in it is pointless, and guess what?! IT IS!! Honestly, Shannon and Spencer even getting "close" to each other, was completely unecessary! And alot of the time, I forget some of the past things I write, so when I re-read it, I literally yell out "FUCK!" (Which of course makes my mom give me the "wtf is wrong with you" look [which I'm used to). But yeah. For instance, I said Spencer doesn't remember being bitten in a part, or something of that sort, and all of a sudden she does. In the next update I'm writing, I had to come up with all this BS line to have it make sense and be true to past events.**

**Err, I guess the writer's block is kinda due to the fact that its based off this dream, without Spencer, Ashley, and all that is South of Nowhere, so its hard for me to throw 'em in there in some parts. If anyone's intersting in reading (which I doubt) what the story is SUPPOSED to be like without SON, I'm currently writing it, and I'll tell you now, its A LOT different. Well...kinda.**

**Anyway...HERE'S AN UPDATED CAST LIST!!!!!! (things they starred in are in parenthesis, XD)**

**Shannon "19" Levy: Missy Peregrym (Stick It; Heroes; Reaper)**

**Angela: Angela Anderson (Scream Queens, VH1 series)**

**Lucifer Levy: Trent Ford (How To Deal, I think? O.o)**

**Joesph Levy: Alex Pettyfer (Idk off the top of my head, just look the dude up)**

**James: Jon Wolfe Nelson (The L Word)**

**Chelsea: Amanda Heard (Idk, again, sorry)**

**Shawn Levy: James Marsden (X-Men 1, 2, 3; Sex Drive; 27 Dresses)**

**Ryan Levy: Gaspard Ulliel (Hannibal Rising)**

**Alex Levy: Megan Fox (Transformers) and possibly Mandy Moore (A Walk to Remember)**

**There's a shitload more of people to add, but I don't feel like boring you guys with people the story hasn't introduced yet. Except for these three...XD**

**Mitchell Levy: Chace Crawford (The Covenant, Gossip Girl [According to my Mom?)**

**Jason Levy: Seth Green (Austin Powers)**

**Aiden Levy: Kellan Lutz (Twilight, Stick It)**

**Ashley Levy: I have no fucking idea, but I just wanna put her name out there lol**

**I ENJOYED EVERY SECOND OF BOREDOM I GAVE YOU!!**


	9. Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown

**Well, as you all might've guessed, this chapter sucked =). Honestly its a buncha BS put into a lotta words, for the most part, aside from the 'Spashley' reunition (wtf? that's not a word) and the kids and Ashley's conversation, and Shannon's little scuffle with being thrown back into the public eye (which technically didn't happen yet?) Anywayyyyy...Idk. I'm in an oddly good mood 'cause I'm watching this hillarious chick's videos on Youtube. Seriously, I haven't stopped laughing all day. And its even funnier, that I'm TOTALLY gonna fail one of my classes 'cause I haven't finished the project that's due tomorow =). And yet, my teacher's love me. Anywayyyyy x2...I'll try to start up with the writing again, but if you haven't checked the A/N (tsk tsk), then you should (or else next time you need a Jew to part an over-sized body of water, I won't be there). **

**Not only should you enjoy this update, but you should enjoy all of the pointless and hillarious A/N's I put in before every chapter. If you don't, you've just broken my little 15-year-old heart /3 -tear- ='(**

**Disclaimer: ...yeah...okay...**

**CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **AngelKruger **BECAUSE SHE FINALLY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT MISSY PEREGRYM!! haha, nahh. Seriosuly, for being the fire under my ass to just write SOMETHING. =)**

**

* * *

**"After my mom saw how close we were when she came home, she wasn't exactly happy," she sighed as I put my hand on her knee. "She pretty much just told her to leave. If she left later than she did my mom probably would've started yelling and everything, but she didn't. She just walked into her room and told us she had to go back to work."

"Damn. That sucks...sorry..." Wow. Way to be compassionate, Ash.

"No, its fine." She bit her lip and her blue-eyes connected with mine. "Now that you're back, I don't need anyone else to protect me...right?" It was obvious to anyone with half-a-brain she still thought I was gonna walk out on her again. No. Ever since I kissed her again I don't even think I could leave if I tried.

"Right." I leaned forward and let my lips graze hers. "Definetely right." Spence laughed and pulled away before she linked our hands together and then continued laughing even harder. "What?"

"You have the dumbest look on your face, Ash!" she exclaimed.

"I do? Really, Spence?" I slowly made my way up to her; the same way I always used to before I...ya know...went to tickle the living shit outta her until she gave in and took what she said back. What were you thinking?

"Ash..." she said very huskily. I was surprised, 'cause that wasn't exactly what I was expecting from her. Usually she'd yell my name out (NOT LIKE THAT!), like, to warn me not to think about it. that kinda motherly tone, I guess.

"Spence..." I copied her tone, and before I knew it she was on top of me, kissing my neck and any exposed part of my skin vigiourously.

"I missed you so much." Her hand slipped under my shirt. "You have no idea, Ash."

After she started unhooking my bra, all reasonable thoughts were out the window for me; let alone forming coherent sentences. It took being away from her for that long to realize how much I actually missed her. How much I really did crave her touch, her kiss, just everything. It was insane.

It was even more insane once Spence took off her shirt.

"This isn't something the old Spence would do," I said while trying to ignore the sweat starting to form on my forehead. As corny as this sounds, I really coulda sworn the room just got a lot hotter.

She leaned down close to my face, lips on the shell of my ear, and whispered, "People change."

* * *

As I approached the ledge that overlooked the ocean, I caught sight of her sitting there, staring at the water. So, I swallowed what's left of my pride, and walked over to her. To say I was slightly nervous would be a slight understatement.

"I guess I was kind of hoping you'd be here." She turned around once I was done. Her blue eyes stared into mine intently, and I didn't know whether to sit down or just walk away.

Suddenly, her mood seemed to lighten up, and she cracked a small smile. "Well, don't you sound so sure of yourself." She put her hand on the grassy spot next to her. "You can sit if you want to. I won't bite." After that, she was wearing a smile resembling one she had on after our little impromtu wedding, if you could even call it that.

Regardless, I slowly walked over to the spot she pointed out, and sat. We both just were looking at anything but each other, just like the last time we saw each other, when my entire face was intact. When I finally looked over at her, she was looking at the part of my face I really didn't want her to.

"It should heal soon on its own. I'm trying to stay away from putting another layer of skin over it." That's the one downside to healing big wounds like this on my own--it adds another skin layer over it. So technically, yes, the wound may be gone on the surface, but its still there. I guess I'm like an onion. with all those layers and stuff.

"It doesn't look that bad." She put her hand to my face and ran her fingers over the still somewhat-open wound. "It makes me realize that even you aren't completely perfect--even though I still can't believe it."

"You, me, and whoever knows me realizes I'm not perfect, Angela. Perfection is just another standard someone invented for people to try to live up to, and fail."

"And there's the Shannon I first met all those years ago. Its good to know you're still such a pessimist," she said with mass-amounts of sarcasm.

"Any human being knows the future is bleak. According to the text, the supernatural should be ready for an even bleaker one." As much as I don't believe in all of that crap; even I have to admit it does end up right every once in a while. "I assume your dad's still trying to get everyone together for that."

"You've known him for two years, Shannon. Of course he's still trying." She bit her lip before she continued. "I guess you know he's against you then."

"He's been against me since the day he met me, Angela. Not even your family's feeble attempts to put me on a golden pedastal worked on him." I grinned, remembering her family. Her two idiotic older brothers, and her warm-hearted, loving mother. God, I really wish they stayed in the house.

"He hasn't stopped smiling since the day you left..." she said while looking down at the ground, and picking blades of grass from it.

I took her hand away from the bright-green plant and held it in one of my own. At this, she looked at me, and her eyes said it all; every single emotion she was feeling. From utter shock, to bewilderment, to confusion, to complete ecstasy and joy. And it was me that made her feel all of that. Me. The same person that left her all those months ago, but it seemed like an eternity. That was all me; Shannon Levy.

* * *

"You're gonna leave again, aren't you?" she asked while running her slender fingers over my stomach.

"I don't want to. But I guess I have to go back at some point..." The dissapointment was clearly written across her face. "I'm surprised we actually...that I did...with you...and...yeah..." God. Real nice, Ashley. Real nice.

"Why?" Her head shot up and her blue eyes were putting holes through my forehead.

"Well, a while ago, when I got back to school after those few days, Shannon and me and Angela all had this talk that ended up on the topic of how hard it would be for me to be with you. And then she said that if I actually did have sex with you, that I could end up killing you if I lost control, and all that. So I guess I'm just surprised I actually did it without...hurting you...or anything."

"Maybe they just said that, or something, to keep you away from me." She laid her head back down and I intertwined our fingers.

"I doubt it. I mean, its possible, I just don't think Angela would lie about that." Once I started thinking about her other-half, I automatically started to get pissed. "I wouldn't put any bets on Shannon, though."

"Why do you hate her so much?" I knew it was an innocent question, but once those words came out of Spencer's mouth, I jumped up and was angry as hell.

"Why do I hate her?! Are you serious Spence?!" I got up off the bed and started pacing. "She fucked my entire life over!"

Surprisingly, Spence rolled her eyes at me. As if I was the fucking bad guy in all this! "She wasn't the one who actually bit you, Ash. Technically, she helped you. You'd probably be dead right now without her."

"WHAT?!" I grabbed the closest thing to me (which happened to be her computer chair) and threw it at the wall. Spence stared, shocked at the chair now broken into seperate peices. "Why the hell are you defending her?! Why the hell are you taking her side?!"

"Ashley, I'm not taking her side," she spoke calmly, but scared at the same time. "Just please calm down."

Like the whipped girl I am, I did what I was told, and laid back down next to her own the bed. She rested her head on my chest, and I tried to calm my over-active breathing down.

I don't think I've really ever been that pissed. For some reason this just really hit me; its weird. God, if I feel like that the next time I see her, I don't have a doubt in my mind that some battle's gonna take place.

* * *

"Go," she demanded, standing next to me extremely at ease compared to myself. Although we mirrored each other on the outside, we were complete opposites inside. I hated doing it, but I read her thoughts, and she was perfectly fine. Me, I definetly wasn't. I was nervous.

"Maybe they left early, or something." I looked away from the big school building that I was so fimiliar with, and saw that she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Angela. I wouldn't put it past Jay, at least. Ashley is probably off with her girlfriend, and Aiden is off with his friend, as well as Mitchell. All of them probably already have all their time planned out."

"Honestly, SHANNON," I rolled my eyes at her copied words, "stop trying to make exscuses."

"I'M NOT!" I dramatically threw my hands up before pounding them back down on my thigh with a balled fist. "I just don't wanna look like an idiot when--"

"GRANDMA?!" Me and Angela both did very slow turns to see which one said it. Thankfully, all four of them were standing there, shocked expressions planted firmly across their features.

Like the self-proclaimed leader he is, Jason took a step forward. "No. Its definetly not _Grandma_. She's just the stupid bitch that left us all, and almost got her own fucking kids killed."

"Jay--" Aiden attempted to calm down his cousin, and best friend, but all of us knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"No! Shut up, Aid, 'cause you know its true! Your fucking dad was almost put back in a wheelchair thanks to her!" He turned back around to me and pointed a finger in my direction. "If it wasn't for her little freak children, they'd be fucking dead! So don't go and try to fucking defend her!"

"Jason, please just calm down," I said with ease, although my blood was starting to boil. "Let's talk about this all," I looked around at the kids and teachers leaving the school, all taking odd glances in our direction, "just not here."

* * *

I tried to stay unnoticed when I waslked into the house, but I guess I forgot that that's kinda hard to do around here. Or at least I did when I walked into my room and James was sitting on a chair in the corner reading a book.

"You were with the girl," he stated without looking up from the book.

"Yes," I replied while taking a seat on my bed. It felt alot emptier now that I was used to Spencer being next to me.

"Is she on our side?" His eyes now peered at me through the top of his reading glasses. I didn't even know the little fucker had any.

Even though I wasn't completely sure, I nodded, "Yes."

"Good, good." He grinned and laid the large, hard-cover book back down in his lap. "We should be almost ready then. There's only one last thing I need you to do, Ashley." I grimaced, but nodded for him to continue.

--

"Well, of all the fucking people--" I rushed forward and stopped him from slamming the door into my face...literally...

"Look!" I struggled to keep the door open against him. As much as I'd hate to admit, the ass was actually giving me a run for my money.

"No! Seriously, just fuck off!" But that set me over the edge and gave me the little extra push I needed to swing the door open and send him stumbling backwards into the house.

"As I was saying; look," I brushed off the little particles of dust that made their way onto my shirt as I stepped forward, "I'm not here to fight you, or hurt you." I looked around the room and saw the other two people I was hoping would be here. "Any of you."

* * *

I slammed my fist into the wall and literally roared. Fucking beast I am.

"Who the hell are they to say anything?!" I bashed my arm into the cement again. "After my own fucking blood spilled all the details to my fucking kids!" Again. "They think I'm to blame!" And again. "They think all of this is my own fucking fault!" And again. "That I wanted it all to fucking happen!" Until the wall finally crumbled.

"Its not your fault," she attempted to soothe me as she put her hand on my arm. I shook it off and put the wall back to its original state. "Look, sure, Emily may've done exactly what you told her not to, but it doesn't mean that it wasn't bound to happen at some point."

"Bound to happen?!" I quickly spun around and face her. "Exscuse me?! Who the hell are you to say it was 'bound to happen?'"

"Shannon, please--" She stopped talking once grabbed a chunk of cement out of the beat-up wall and tossed it across the room. It went through the wall opposite its original place, but instead of stopping it, I let it keep going. It was probably across the street now.

"No! Don't you try to fucking calm me down, Angela! You don't know what the fuck is gonna happen now! Now that EVERYTHING'S out in the open for the entire world to fucking see!" I balled up both of my fists tightly, slightly taking down my over-the-top rage. "I can't fucking do this anymore..." I shook my head and walked out of the long-ago abandoned building.

The last thing I expected was to be met with swarming photographers.

* * *

"You're kidding..." The oldest one sighed and covered his face with his rough hands. I sat down next to him on the couch and sighed along with him. Who said I coudln't act?

"I wish I was..." All three of them were a mix between depressed and pissed, which seemed to be a popular combo lately. "I'm sorry."

"No; at least we know it really wasn't your fault." Shawn slammed his fists down on the coffee table. "I just can't believe she'd put you under mind-control to get rid of us so mom wouldn't tell us she was actually alive..."

"Its so simple, yet complicated at the same time." For the first time since I met him, the boy actually said a full sentence. Who knew Ryan Levy could speak?

"It doesn't sound like her. Even though she might've lied to all of us about being dead, I still don't think she'd try to kill us," Alex expressed her thoughts as she walked over to her brothers. Fuck, for someone who looks like a sexy penthouse chick or somethin', this girl actually has someting goin' on up there.

"Are you serious?!" Shawn asked over-dramatically and started laughing. "I wouldn't put ANYTHING past her anymore. She friggin' left us all behind without giving a shit enough to look back, so why the fuck wouldn't she do it Alex?" She didn't respond. "Exactly!"

I interuppted the brown-haired boy before he got the chance to really get riled up, "Even though you guys may not be so fond of me, I still don't want to see any of you get hurt, and from what I know, that's exactly what's gonna happen."

Ryan turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. For the one that was supposebly the calmest, he looked pretty fucking intimidating right now. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to stick together." I let the fake tears well up in my eyes. "We're part of the only hope humanity has left."


	10. Cleanin' Out My Closet

**Well, this chapter is relatively short compared to the other's. Umm, honestly, this was all very random (if you had a dollar for everytime I wrote that, right? XD) I really was just in the mood to write a somewhat underlying sexually, intense fight scene (Which would be the first part; Angela&Shannon [Shangela? wtf? O.o]) and then I pretty much wrote the second part after beginning to read _Midnight Sun_**--**a.k.a the 5th Twilight book in the Saga, in Edward's POV (I got the "official" link if anyone wants to read it, but can't find it) I think its pretty kool even Stephanie Meyer has typos XD. It makes me feel less stupid =).**

**But the second part is, like everything else, setting the "epic battle" up. **

**I'm gonna put a little preveiw for the next chapter up, at the end of this, so check it.**

**Lastly, I know I'm constantly updating less and less, but I haven't had much free time, but I'm on Spring Break now, and Winter/Indoor Percussion is over (BTW WE WON!! PALM BEACH CENTRAL PERCUSSION 1ST PLACE IN THE PSA CLASS FOR SFWGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!! Sorry, still all hyped from that lol). So, I SHOULD be writing more, but like I said, writer's block keeps getting to me, so help is appreciated. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still Lynch's =)...I mean .**

**Oh yeah, btw, not missing a line at the end. =)**

* * *

I stormed into the room and slammed the door shut behind me. The loud crash echoed off the walls around us as the door fell off its hinges.

"You!" I pointed my finger directly at the middle of her forehead from where I was standing. Every step closer I got to her, the more scared I could tell she was getting. "You fucking liar!" I grabbed her by her arm and tossed her across the room. Once her body hit the plaster I swiftly ran there so fast it looked like I had teleported.

Her body was limp from the impact, but I grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her against the defiled surface behind her.

"You fucking beast!" I gutterally roared mere centimeters from her face. "Who the hell are you?!" I screamed very masculinely. "FUCK YOU!"

Her blue eyes grew lighter, for two reasons; fear and defense. Where as I changed mine to deep black in return. We were both living not for one another any longer, but for ourselves.

In a swift motion, her arm managed to dislodge itself from its holding position against my torso, and she agonizingly raked her nails down the side of my neck.

"GAH!!!" I screamed out in pain as the sticky red liquid started to drip down the skin in which it had escaped from. With this moment of weakness taking place on my part, she quickly got out of my grasp and ran across the room.

I gripped the side of my neck with one hand as the other balled into a fist, clenched at my side. We circled one another, as if it was some sick hunt. The only difference is that although either of us could end up being the hunter, the odds were clearly in my favor.

Her hair was messy, but the look suited her well. For someone who I remember being so afraid most of the time, she looked quite intimidating now. Her arms were stiffly hanging from her sides, ready to attack. Her eyes were an even lighter blue than before, and she now smirked as she brought her blood-covered fingers up to her mouth, and sucked on each one slowly, savoring the taste. My eyes grew wide as hers rolled in the back of her head, and she threw her head back after the last one was sucked clean.

"You think you're so scary, don't you?" I didn't say anything. Just continued watching her circle me, as I did her. "You're not. You don't scare me." Her face contorted into a more menacing look, and her eyes continued to grow even colder. "My dad was beyond right about you, Shannon." Then, into complete rage. "HE WAS SO FUCKING RIGHT!" She growled after yelling, and it sent shockwaves through me.

As much as I'd hate to admit it, this un-seen sight of her was extremely frightening. Before realizing what I had done, I shut my eyes for just a moment, but it was enough to give her the upper-hand. She took complete advantage of that one damned second, and rushed forward, tackling me to the ground, and sending us both flying backwards until the back of my head hit the wall on the opposite side of the room.

I could feel the blood pooling at the back of my head as I closed my eyes, trying to ease the picture of her snarling above me out of my mind.

"How pathetic," she laughed as she leaned down and ran her tongue from the crook of my neck up to the shell of my ear, catching whatever blood was still left. "You taste so good..." Her words trailed off as she placed her mouth on the starting place of her earlier path. Now, her sharp eye-tooth lightly grazed the skin up to the top of the wound. Again, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"You think you scare me?" I questioned, which made her open her eyes and harshly stare into my own. "You don't!" I struggled under the firm grasp she had from her position on-top of my lean frame.

"You think I'm worried about scaring you?" she laughed again. "I'm worried about making sure I do what my dad always wanted me to." I swear, I could almost see James's smirking face behind hers. "What the entire world wants me to do."

"Like you know!" I yelled and continued struggling and frantically moving underneath her body. "You don't know what the entire world wants!"

With the added force of my words behind me, I finally managed to regain what strength had suddenly left me, and flip us over so now I was hovering above her.

Out of nowhere, the wound on my neck seemed to open up again, and the blood began to pour out of it. No mirror was needed for me to realize that that entire side of my neck was covered with the liquid. Once it dripped down onto the side of her face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You want this so bad," I stated as I brought my hand down to where the blood covered a small portion of her jaw. "You crave this!" I yelled as I smeared it across her cheek, before clawing down the same path with my nails.

* * *

It was a dramatic entrance to say the least. For all the humans in the room, I could've sworn I felt their blood run cold at the sight of all of us. It was weird, since all of them were definitely bigger than me. Especially the two brothers sitting on opposite sides of their sister; protecting her as if we were all just going to rush forward and sink our teeth into her.

"I can't say I'm not surprised to see you all here," James spoke to my left, with Angela right by his side. She rolled her eyes as she spoke, but cringed almost out of nowhere after doing so.

There were sparactically placed cuts all over her, but I wasn't going to press her for any information on why they're there. For all I know James could've damn well done it himself.

"Is it true?" Shawn asked, fear coating his usually confident, masculine voice. "Everything that Ashley told us. Is it?"

James nodded in a fakely apologetic fashion. "Yes. Which is why I'm so glad all of you were able to come here; to protect yourselves." He approached him and put a pale hand on Shawn's broad shoulder. "Although you may just be humans, I wouldn't want to see so many get hurt. Especially one's that already know the real reasonings, and truths behind everything."

I rolled my eyes as James focused his blue eyes on myself and his daughter. She grimaced, and slowly started walking away from her father, into the kitchen.

"Please, make yourself comfortable while I help further explain this all to you..." Shawn sat back down on the couch, and his two siblings adjusted themselves into more relaxed positions. As for myself, I followed Angela's path to at least try to figure out why she was suddenly acting so strange.

"Since when do vampires drink orange juice?" I asked her sarcastically while sitting across from her at the table. "I would've thought you guys would be more into tomato, or something that's red, at least."

She showed a hint of a smile, but just shook her head. "Stereotypes aren't always accurate. Shouldn't you know?"

"Yeah." She flashed me another miniature beam before diverting her attention to what should've been her swollen belly--but it wasn't. "How's the baby?" Her eyes widened and she spit the orange juice out of her mouth. "What? Did you think I forgot or something?" I started laughing, but stopped once she jolted over the table and had me pinned up against the wall.

"Don't," she growled. "Don't you even give laughing a moment's thought in that little fucking brain of your's, Ashley."

I forcefully pushed her off of me and sent her flying backwards into the counter on the other side of the room. "What the fuck is your god-damned problem?! I asked you a simple, reasonable fucking question for a woman that's supposed to be having a child, _Angela_."

"Its not reasonable when I'm not having a fucking child, Ashley!" I stumbled backwards at her words accompanied by the raised volume of her voice.

"Why? Finally decided to give it up?" She shot a pissed-off glare my way and I immediately rephrased that. "I just meant got an abortion. With everything that's going on right now I understand why you--"

"I didn't get an abortion!" she screamed.

I opened and closed my mouth like a stupid fucking fish before something finally came out. "Then what?"

She shook her head and looked at anything but me. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, obviously its bothering you..." I walked forward and put my hand on her arm, rubbing up and down in what was supposed to be a comforting manner.

"Bothering me?" She stepped back and turned to face me. "Don't you even try to understand me right now, when you have no fucking clue. Not even the slightest idea."

"Then help me out, Angela! For the love of God, with everything we're going through right now with what's about to happen, how the hell can we do this is you're fucking shutting everyone out!"

"SHUTTING EVERYONE OUT?!" She slammed her fist down on the counter, leaving a small indent in the granite. "For once in your god-damned life, shut the fuck up, Ashley!"

"NO! I'm not gonna just shut up and watch you go all fucking emo and get depressed all over again!"

"You don't know what its fucking like!" Oddly, my entire self started relaxing almost out of nowhere...well, mostly due to the fact that the cuts on her face looked like they were about to spill over the edges with blood. "You weren't the one that got left, you were the one that did the leaving!"

"Just tell me what happened..." I whispered my almost silent request.

And in a flash, she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing even more, much larger cuts...all across her stomach...

"Whether I wanted it or not..." before she finished, she cut herself off sobbing. I was dieng for her to just say what happened, so I could finally ensure myself that it was definitely James that did it. I don't know why, but it was my gut telling me that he killed it. His own grandchild.

"Its okay, Angela." I walked forward and engulfed her in an embrace, letting her cry on my shoulder. "I know it must suck 'cause he's your dad, but--" Her head shot up and her blue eyes locked with mine. Behind the tears and sadness throughout them, they were questionable all of a sudden.

"My dad?" she asked incredulously. "You think my dad did this?" I just nodded; already sick of talking. "Ashley, he's my dad. I realize he may not be the best, but he would never..."

"Then who?" I inquired, all of my theories going out the window. "Who else was with you, that would do something like this?"

And, like always, my stupid innocent questions lead to another shock in the life of Ashley Davies...

* * *

**On the next chapter of Forever or Never:**

I walked past the countless jail-like cells over-flowing with the worst demons of them all...

The ones that didn't die out after the change years and years ago, but didn't manage to resist it.

Some of their bodies are split in two; either vertically, or horizontally. Almost all of them are missing at least one limb, whether it be an arm or a leg, or both. But still had it easy when it came to lockdown. Their cells were partially opened thanks to the bars--exactly like a human jail-cell. But the man who I came to see resides where only mental institution patients can relate. Padded white walls, and everything, down at the farthest end of the hall.

Slowly, I opened the heavy metal door. He immediatly sensed my prescense, and smiled.

You can't call it a smile though, when it resides on Satan's face.


	11. From Yesterday

****

Let's just say I came down with a bad case of Writer's Block. Well, I'm most likely going to finish this up before school starts up again (Anyone a fellow soon-to-be Sophomore?). Kept you guys waiting for this one, and I hope it does SOME justice. Yeah, just came out fully playing for the "other team" so I guess I was inspired =).

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Enjoy...please? =D**

* * *

I walked past the countless jail-like cells over-flowing with the worst demons of them all...

The ones that didn't die out after the change years and years ago, but didn't manage to resist it.

Some of their bodies are split in two; either vertically, or horizontally. Almost all of them are missing at least one limb, whether it be an arm or a leg, or both. But still had it easy when it came to lockdown. Their cells were partially opened thanks to the bars--exactly like a human jail-cell. But the man who I came to see resides where only mental institution patients can relate. Padded white walls, and everything, down at the farthest end of the hall.

Slowly, I opened the heavy metal door. He immediatly sensed my prescense, and smiled.

You can't call it a smile though, when it resides on Satan's face.

"So I see you've finally come to me after all this time." I cautiously took a step forward and closed the heavy door behind me, letting a rush of sudden cool air stab me in the back. "I'm surprised it took you this long."

"You shouldn't be. You of all people should know that the prophecy clearly states that the 'Battle Between the Worlds' would involve you on the Dark Side, side of the Underworld and all that reside in it." My body shook as he let out a menacing laugh.

"Honestly, you think I remember all of that! There's hundreds--thousands of those books stating every last, little detail of anyone with relative supernatural importance's lives. When I was young I may have been forced to know them but it's been millenia since I've picked one up last." I wasn't surprised.

"Then you should remember me coming here, graciuosly asking for your help." With much resielance, I bent down on both knees and clasped my hands together.

"Still following the 'Rule of God' I see. Tsk tsk, I expected you to have changed your ways by now. After losing everything God would be the last thing of my interests."

I internally laughed. "God is the last thing of your intrest."

* * *

"We're not the only one's with an army, you know." James's voice rang in my ears as he took a seat across from me at the kitchen table, where I was currently sitting, rubbing my temples to try and soothe my migrane.

Even though its been an hour or two, it seems like only minutes since Angela told me what really happened to the baby. How she feels like she could've stopped it, if she didn't try to fight her. How she had a chance to run away. How she wishes it could've been her. How the babies own other-half, was the one who did it...

How Shannon fucking Levy killed her own child.

"She's building her own, and while we may have the entire vampire community, as well as the help from above, she has her own allies building below." I looked up at the middle-age-looking man and his eyes seemed completely distant. Like his body was here, but his mind was in fucking Timbuktu. "We have heaven, and she has hell."

"But we have her family." He twitched and his eyes turned on me. "You really think she would turn on her own family?" Of course, I took in the question after it came out of my stupid mouth.

If she already killed one of her kids (whether it was born or not) what would stop her from killing the rest of them?

"God, this is all so fucking confusing!" I bashed my hand down on the table, unintentionaly splintering the wood.

"Don't worry about it; meaningless. But yes, although all of us together in this house alone may possibly be enough to take her down, Gino is skeptical. Always believing there's strength in numbers, and not taking risks unless there is absolutely no other choice." His cool demeanor vanished as he snarled. His top lip curled over his upper-teeth and you could almost hear the air thickening around us.

So I tried to make a quick getaway. "Well, as much as I'd love to continue this--" I was cut off before I even got to the doorway. James's speed made it seem like he managed to teleport in front of me and push me up against the counter in a fraction of a second.

"You don't even know how valuable you really are, Ashley," he breathed out. "Sometimes, I stay up night wondering what would I do if I had to pick between either you or Angela? It's a hard desicion for me. She may be my daughter, yes, but she will never be able to do what you can." He grabbed my hands and ran them both up from his hips to his chest. "You will do great things here, Ashley Davies. The entire vampire community will worship you! Practically kiss and envy the ground you walk on! Forget Gino as far as I'm concerned, YOU will be the new--!"

"Dad." I turned my head and saw Angela standing a few feet away; blank look spread out on her face. Then James slowly backed away from me and made a hasty exit, most likely to his office.

Thank Gino, or better yet...."Thanks, Ang." I smiled at her, but got nothing in return. She breathed in deeply a few times before her pale blue eyes met mine, and I know something was off.

They always say that there's those real moments that define a person. Sure, my big lifechanger was obviously being turned into a 'creature of the night,' but what happened next was something I never saw coming. It was the last thing I'd expected, and I almost wish she never uttered those six words...

"I need to talk to you."

No, those six words didn't do much, except randomly setting off a match inside me, and letting me fucking explode.

"I've gotta get out of here..." I mumbled it to myself, but she obviously heard. Next thing I know she had a death grip on my arm.

"Ashley..."

"NO! Look, Angela, get the fuck off me!" I thrashed my body back and forth but she held on tight, and I could feel her bruising my arm. Then, when she pushed me back into the wall and I heard the shattering of glass, I could feel blood begining to rush down my back. "Please, just get off of me." I pleaded, but she just pushed my body back into the glass and I could now feel shards peircing through my skin with anything but friendly intentions. "Let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere..." she whispered against the shell of my ear, and that's when everything stopped.

I know they all say your life is supposed to flash before your eyes when you're about to die, but this was insane. The entire room around us, Angela included, seemed to have just frozen in time. It was like someone had a TiVo remote and they pressed pause, and everything just stopped right where they were.

Angela's teeth were centimeters away from sinking into my neck and--

_"Please, just get off of me." She moved her hands to my arms, and got a firm grip on them. "Let me go!"_

_"You're not going anywhere..." she again whispered. Before I knew it, her razor-sharp teeth were sunk into my neck._

...Oh my God...

* * *

**Did anyone see that coming? ;-)**


	12. Shannon part 1

**Hello ladies and gentleman!!!!! (If there are any gentleman?) So, I decided to not bore and annoy with my rambling AN's in the last chapter, due to the hiatus I've been on. REST ASSURED, I HAVE RETURNED! ...You can guys cheer now?...Okay, or not... Anywayy...**

**I had a little "request" to further explain Shannon. Let's just say there's a lot I left out, and this chapter will be split in two (mainly because it's 3:45am and I have a ways to go). I'd advise you to read, even though some of you hate Shannon with a passion, because this stuff will come up again later on. And it's better to read it and hate me for writing about her, then be completely lost later on.**

**Feedback would be very much appreciated on this chapter =). Por favor? I mean, I whipped out a really long one for you guys (pretends that doesn't sound completely dirty) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Fuck you, Tom! THIS CHAPTER IS ALLLLLLL MINE BABY! MUAHAHAHA! **

**Enjoy!! Please R&R you'll make me happy =)...and you'll help me get chapters posted faster! =D**

* * *

I sat in the darkest corner of the building watching him sleep in the center of the room. Yes, even Satan himself becomes tired and weary every now and again.

After I let him out of his cell we walked to this abandoned building in East L.A. No one would ever check to see if anyone would be here, and even if they did, they wouldn't care if they found people here. When we arrived, there was one homeless man leaning against the far wall. Satan, human name Daemon, hadn't been around humans in a good amount of time. The moment the old, skinny man's blood was smelled Daemon was already transfixed. and teleported forward before the man knew what was coming. Yes, we may not be vampires, but we all have our cravings.

While Daemon was finishing his scraps I took moments to inspect the building. Due to the large, thick glass, tall windows and brick building, I assumed it was a warehouse or storage area of some sort. Personally, I wouldn't know. All I cared about was if it was still in current use or if throngs of people called it their home, both of which weren't an an issue. Thinking ahead, I'd probably want to burn this building after we no longer require it's services. Best to not leave traces.

"Scared?" I spun around at his deep voice and saw him with a blood-beard. The red liquid covered almost every inch of his hands and was left splattered about his clothes and forehead. He sensed my distraction and quickly wiped the obstruction away from his mouth. "I don't understand why you didn't indulge. When was the last time you've tasted such heaven, Alcro?"

I cringed at the use of my Underworld nickname I aquired when I worked down there. Angela nor anyone else other than Daemon made use of it. The people that did had already passed, or are sitting in the cells I walked past yesterday. No, I'm not proud of my past, but ruling over the Underworld had both is pros and cons. Cons, being that the entirety of the Demons hated me with a well-known passion, and struck up a fight anytime they could. Pros, being that I had power being a lesser God at that time, and was recognized throughout the higher community, and they gave me numerous pats on the back for keeping the Hell-bent population controlled. They considered me the Garbage Woman, doing the dirty work no one else would.

"What is on your mind that your thoughts continue to overwhelm you?" My head shook back and forth, struggling to wrap my head around the concept that we were having a civil conversation. Daemon and I were never the biggest fans of one another.

"Nothing of importance. Memories of the past, if you were desperate to hear."

"Ah," he stroked his chin once he sat down, cross-legged in front of me. "Still caught up in what you can't control, young one?"

"Quite the opposite, Pluto." I smirked at use of his Roman name. "We are both very aware time is at my mercy."

"How could I have forgotten? OH! Obviously because the good in you keeps you from getting full use out of your many...special talents..." His top-lip curled over his upper-teeth and the Demon in him was very present. His eye teeth were elongated, looking more like the human's conception of Vampire fangs, Twilight aside.

"Abilities, Daemon. And they are not much among the mortal population, using them would make me to obvious to the other Earth-ridden Supernaturals."

"James?" I nodded. "You're still with the Raven, Alcro?"

Before our fight, I would've answered with an 'it's debateable,' but there's not much to debate over now in terms of our relationship. "No. It ended very...recently."

"It's a shame, she was quite the beauty, that one. Then the vamp. on top of that! Holy Hell, what were you thinking letting that one go?! I can only imagine--" I cut him off with a very stern look. Pair that with my all-black eyes and it was enough for him. He didn't want to start a fight, especially since in not-so-long we'd be fighting alongside one another.

"I'd rather not talk about it. But yes, James, that idiot. I don't understand why he fights so hard for such an old man! Shouldn't he just be concentrating on what's left of his family? Or even getting his wife to return from that deprived clan in Chersky?"

"You're thinking of the wrong clan, Daem. Chersky is home to Gaerot and the older ones of our kind. James's wife resides with the clan in Alberta.

"Ah, yes! How could I have forgotten? Hmm...I thought Gaerot resided in Provideniya along with Xaulson? And then Oulston and Wretzch joined them after they moved from Svalbard?" I struggled a bit to remember the names of our Russian colleagues.

"Incorrect. Gaerot's remained in Chersky for the last hundred years, as far as I know. Xaulson invited Gae to join him, but he politely declined once the plague struck the younger of the old. Wretzch switches back and forth between the two--whichever one needs his services more at the time. As for Oulston...he passed on during my time."

"NO! Oulston was one of my best men when the Trojan War struck! When Gino decided the demons should indulge themselves in the mortal ways! No, no! Your information must be incorrect, or you must be ill-informed! Oulston was in perfect health!" He was throwing his arms up in air and his eyes were turning a deep red, resembling the color of the old man's blood stains on his shirt.

"No, I am sure of this."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" He stood up and walked over to the center of the room. "I will be resting for the remainder of this too bright day."

And here we are. Satan taking a power nap and me sitting like a punk kid in the emo-corner. I have to say, after working under him I've gotten used to his forgetfulness and anger spurs. Us, being of the same kind, tend to avoid pissing the other off. Whereas he may be the Devil himself, I have my own advantages. Some of which I use more frequently than others, and some that even he doesn't know much, if any, about. Gino only knows the boundaries and expansions of myself because he's read the ancient text time and time again. He can recite any single sentence, paragraph, or give you a detailed verbal description of the pictures throughout the expanse of books. My past life is frequently written about in most of the texts, so he knows more about me than I may even know. But even the text is inaccurate, and when it is, a new book is written. Also, when new information or species are discovered, or when a new God takes chair.

Gino was never fond of me, regardless of what Angela or anyone else may think. He understood the power I possessed, and the dangers that came with it. He knew that one day, I would be taking a place on the God Council. He knew that I had abilities that I didn't know about. He knew that if I ever connected with my ancient being during battle, the opposing force(s) wouldn't stand a chance. He knew that one day, not only would I be his successor, but that I would kill him. He knew that it was a smart move to befriend me, to keep a close eye on me, and now that he can't, the entire world--both mortal and God--is in grave danger.

Everyone's familiar with my two most known powers; the ability to control fire in any form, and my ability to read the mind's of others. The one's that they aren't familiar with, are a little more complex, so to speak.

During my human-life, I was at one point completely (but only temporary) blind. Now, that's made all of my human senses stronger, but improved my hearing the most. With the wolf in me, it only makes that sense even stronger. My sense of smell is also increased due to the same wolf-gene. Comes in handy when I need to track something, or someone, down.

As Daemon mentioned, I also can control time. Whether it be freezing it, rewinding it, fast-forwarding it, or just letting it play on naturally. When I freeze it (which I rarely do) I can either make it so only myself stays unfrozen, or I can select the certain people whom I want to leave unfrozen along with me. In terms of rewinding, it's pretty much the same. I can choose that I only remember what happened the first time around, or choose the certain people I want to remember. Fast-forwarding, I wouldn't know. I've never tried it.

Probably my most useful skill would be healing. Like I've stated before, when I heal large wounds, such as the one that resided on my face, it just puts another layer of clean, fresh skin over it. If you peel back the current layer, you'd not only find many wounds, but a good amount of tattoos as well. I've had most of my body covered with completely different tattoos about two or three times. Small wounds, on the other hand, I can heal very easily without the use of another skin layer. And yes, I can indeed heal others as well, except I don't add on another skin layer to them, it heals automatically. Why? I do not know.

That would be one of the few things I don't know. My next little advantage over everyone else, would be my knowledge and memory. The two paired together make for a genius match, not only helping during battle, but in everyday life. I can recall any given battle formation, weapon, cavalry or any detail about any given war. On the other hand, I can speak any and every language known to man, and all twenty of the ones spoken by Gods. Add on my ability to do advanced calculus, and even the ancient maths done by the Mayans and Aztecs; then pair that with my knowledge of Shakespeare, Democritus, Aristotle and Galileo along with many others and I'm just your average melting pot of any and all information...God text included.

Fire aside, I can control all elements. Water, air, fire, earth, and then metal. If you want to get specific, I can control plastics as well. This is unfortunate for my opponents, 'cause wherever they put me or want to fight, it's a perfect area regardless. I always have something to feed off of; whereabouts are unimportant details to me.

Also, I have telekinesis, which kind of pairs with my control over elements. So yes, I can move objects without touching them, just by thinking about it. Think I'm already peaking? Just wait.

Demon's blood in reality isn't all that dangerous. We are satisfied with the amount of our species already, and don't feel the need to convert anyone. Other than our intense rage, temper, black souls and lack of care for anyone other than our kind (if even that) we're not that bad. But, one day, I was harmlessly getting into a little alley fight with a darker one of the human species and he managed to pierce a bullet through the top of my shoulder. I immediately raged, and my black blood began seeping through the wound. Red blood is harmless, which is why it is found in humans and supernatural alike, we both need it to live. Black blood, on the other hand, is extremely toxic and lethal. Demons are the only ones who carry it, and it only expels when there is a lack of red blood in the system. It takes over until the red has replenished. So, yes ladies and gentleman, the man had a nice equivalent of an acid bath by just a few drops of my blood.

Yet again paired with use of the elements, would be my ability to control the weather. Now, whether I can control it globally, I haven't figured out. I never felt a need to have it rain in Egypt when I'm in California. Still, it's useful for mundane human activies, and occasionally during fights. Being able to make a bolt of lighting just happen to strike my enemy comes in handy when I'm feeling slightly lazy. Then, I could always just made it scorchingly hot and see the poor guy practically melt to death.

During my early teenage years, I became very interested in knives and weaponry thanks to an ex-boyfriend (Believe it or not, I wasn't always gay). Needless to say, when I was older I bought any weapon I wanted, and became skilled with the use of knives. Back in my human years I could've killed you without breaking a sweat thanks to them. That and the fact that I was also a very seasoned fighter and a good bit of strength and muscle...and by bit, I mean truckload. Guns aren't my favorable, although I am well skilled with them too. I'd rather actually fight then stand at a distance and pull a trigger.

My last added ability...well...it's not one that I use often. In fact, I've only used it in one of Gino's testing labs when no one else was present. Of course, he found out about it, but never told a soul--last I checked. Before you fall asleep with my rambling...I'm a shape-shifter as well. I can change into anything from a boulder, to a German Shepard, average house cat, parrot, and then humans...yes, humans. Do I realize that this could come in extremely handy? Yes. Unlike most shifters, I can stay in that form for as long as I desire. For instance, I could turn into your mother and live fifty years without anyone knowing. It lasts for as long as I want it to, and I can switch from one thing to another, without transferring back into myself. But like I said, I've never used it outside of the lab.

The wolf in me gives me stronger senses, and allows me to transform into any type of wolf (there is many) I want to. Even full wolves only have acess to their own personal one, such as Lucifer.

The vampire in me isn't responsible for much. It's just a lesser version of a demon for the most part, just with the memory and knowledge of angels, although not as strong. Them and the wolves are on the bottom of the food chain in the supernatural world.

The Demon in me gives me my physical strength, as well as my unnatural speed, and fire controlling abilities. The new breed of demons born after the plague unfortunately don't have the fire power. They are visibly different from any demon born before them. Their eyes are red, with the regular black pupil, and then white surrounding the outside. When their demon takes over, their eyes don't turn full black like the previous generation...like mine do. Lastly on our differences, they can't actually turn into a full-bodied demon. They aren't born, and will never grow wings. Although the elders were thought to have wings, they do not. There are only the God's and then one other Demon with them. Myself.

The angel in me gives me my mental strength, and is repsonsible for whatever good is in me. All angels are born with and have wings throughout their entire life. I've never let mine out. I can do so when I take place in the upper realm, but it would take a lot out of me, and I've never felt the need.

But there's one thing in me no other being posses. I am the only one who is both Angel and Demon, and the propechy states that one day both will awaken inside me, releasing a power no one's ever seen before. That day has not come yet, and many doubt it will. Gino, me, and Daemon are the only ones with access to the ancient text that speaks about that part of my past life. There's many forms of the combination, some much lesser than others, but stronger than demons or angels still.

Like I said, I'm able to transform into an angel, but it's not the typical one you see in murals on high ceilings. No.

My hair would turn snow-white, but my skin would remain its usual color. My wings would extended around six feet outward, covered with white feathers. Every article of clothing I'm wearing at the time would also turn stark white. But that's just one angel.

Thanks to the darkness I posses from my demon self, I can also turn into a dark angel. Instead, my hair would turn jet-black and again, my skin would stay the same color. My wings would be the same length, only covered with black feathers. And lastly, my body would be covered with the ancient God tattoo from my past life. To put it into recent terms, it looks like an only black tribal tattoo covering my entire body from about my neck down to the tips of my fingers and toes.

Then, there's also two forms of demon I'm able to turn into.

The first one being a white demon, due to the good in me from my angel side. Every inch of skin on my body would turn pale white, as well as my hair. My irises would turn bright red, but my pupil would stay black, and the rest of my eye white. My nails would automatically grow a teeny bit longer and be sharpened on my hands, and again, all my clothes would turn white as well. My wings would extended again about six feet, but would have no feathers. They'd be covered with regular skin, and would indeed have bones in them that would pop-out like a steroid user's vein.

Second would obviously be a black demon, better known as full demon. The entirety of my skin would turn pitch black, and my hair would as well, only having deep red tips at the bottom. My eyes would turn full black, subsiding all the human from within me. Again, my clothes would all turn black, and my wings would be the same the white demon, except the skin would be black.

The last transformation is something my past life only managed to do once...and it was the last thing she ever did, she died right after. It is the Angel and Demon combination, and can only be brought about my extreme feelings of anger, nothing even close to what I've ever felt.

The left half of my body would be Angel, the white angel I described earlier except just cut it in half from the exact vertical center of my body, and put it to my left. The right half of my body would be black--or full--demon. Find the vertical center of my body and put it to my right. There's only one slight difference, being my eye. My right eye would still be pitch black, but my left eye would be completely white. Therefore, continuing the opposite effect the rest of my body was doing.

I wasn't kidding when I explained that it...or I...was complex...

* * *

**Gaerot (Guy-rott).**

**Xaulson (Zul-sun).**

**Wretzch (Wretch)**

**Oulston (Ol-ston).**

**Daemon (Day-mon).**

**Alcro (Al-crow).**

**--**

**Chersky is a place in north-eastern Russia, and so is Provideniya. Svalbard is a Norwegien Island. Alberta is being reffered to as Alberta, Canada.**

**--**

**Questions? Write them in the reveiw or PM me.**

**--**

**AGAIN PLEASE R&R!!!!!! =D I'll love you forever =) ...even though it's most likely illegal unless your under the age of 18 =D**


End file.
